Dents pointues et armes à feu (VMIN)
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: BANGTAN est une organisation secrète ayant pour but d'éradiquer les forces surnaturelles qui pullulent en Corée du Sud. Parmi les agents y travaillant, Park Jimin et Kim Taehyung sont deux traqueurs hors-pair. Les deux jeunes hommes sont également amants. Rien ne semble pouvoir perturber leur petit bonheur. Sauf si quelqu'un venait à découvrir le terrible secret de Jimin. Vmin
1. Un

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Et oui, voilà une nouvelle histoire ^^ Je sais, j'en ai plein en cours, mais comme toujours en fait x) Comme d'habitude, je sais continuer de publier chacune des histoires petit à petit.**

 **Je tenais vraiment à écrire et publier cette histoire. En fait, j'avais un scénario de cette histoire depuis très longtemps, mais ça ne restait pas très concret. Et mon chemin a croisé le chemin de** **-vminisexual sur Wattpad. Et cette grande prêtresse du Vmin m'a convertie à ce pairing que je ship très fort maintenant. Alors j'ai ouvert une page Word et c'est une histoire qui promet d'être un peu longue qui est née. Donc si vous aimez cette histoire, remerciez la :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

La musique était assourdissante, la lumière aveuglante et l'atmosphère étouffante. Sans compter que les personnes qui étaient si collantes ! Bon, en même temps, c'était ce qu'on attendant d'une boîte de nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Taehyung soupira. Accoudé au bar et le visage tourné vers la piste de dance, il sirotait son verre d'eau. Oui, il buvait de l'eau. C'était mieux. S'il tentait d'avaler la moindre goutte d'alcool, il risquait de finir une nouvelle fois en train de faire trempette avec des poissons du Coex Aquarium à Séoul.

Complètement à poil.

Et sans le moindre souvenir de comment il s'était retrouvé là alors que peu de temps avant il s'enfilait son tout premier verre d'alcool. Au moins Jimin avait ri de cette aventure alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir de l'eau tout en matant allègrement sa tenue d'Adam qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà.

Depuis, jamais plus Taehyung n'avait consommé d'alcool. Mais ce n'était toutefois pas la raison de sa frustration. Il n'avait pas les boîtes de nuit, tout simplement. Danser, chanter, profiter de ses soirées, ça oui, il aimait. Sauf que là, il y avait trop de gens et trop de bruit pour qu'il fut serein.

Pour se donner du courage, Taehyung regarda l'un des danseurs. Au milieu de tous, Jimin dansait comme un dieu. Se déhanchant de façon aguicheuse, il attirait tous les regards. Envie, jalousie, admiration... Quasiment personne n'échappait à la vision du jeune homme qui bougeait avec grâce et puissance au son de la musique. D'ailleurs, bien des personnes s'amusaient à lui tourner autour, espérant obtenir la faveur de danser avec lui. Voire plus...

En même temps, comment pouvait-on ne pas vouloir de lui ? Un visage et un corps parfaits, un sourire à se damner, les lèvres pulpeuses, les yeux envoûtants, les traits fins, Jimin était la définition même de la beauté. Pour sublimer le tout, le jeune homme s'était légèrement maquillé, s'était teint les cheveux en rose pâle – ce qui lui allait foutrement bien, Taehyung avait dû le reconnaître – et il portait un short, laissait apparaitre ses jambes musclées. Peut-être que tout le monde ne voyait pas Jimin comme le voyait le brun, mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer encore et toujours.

Lui à côté se sentait plus banal, quelconque, sans atout distinct, malgré le fait que le rose lui répétait qu'il était le plus beau. Si lui dansait sur la piste, il passerait inaperçu, il en était persuadé. Comment Jimin pouvait lui trouver un intérêt ? Plus grand et fin que son compagnon, lui était brun et plus calme. D'humeur morose, le traqueur se dénigrait. Surtout, il maudissait les autres danseurs.

Si Taehyung n'était pas obligé de garder un œil sur sa cible, il serait allé voir tous ces gens pour leur ordonner de s'éloigner aussitôt de Jimin. De SON Jimin. Personne n'avait le droit de poser ses sales pattes sur l'adorable et extraordinaire Jimin sans avoir obtenu au préalable son accord. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'inconnus désirant profiter du Jibooty.

Évitant de céder à la tentation, le jeune homme s'enfila le reste de son eau. Heureusement pour lui, son calvaire prit fin quand Jimin quitta la piste pour venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

– Avec la tête que tu tires, ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne cherche à t'approcher, commenta le rose.

– Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'approche de moi. Ce serait une gêne pour la mission.

Des lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur celles de Taehyung.

– Fatigué, mon cœur ?

– Énervé surtout. Entre ceux qui désiraient faire de toi leur conquête du soir et l'autre enfoiré qui ne nous facilite pas la tâche, je suis à cran.

Jimin enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amour et les serra pour le rassurer.

– C'est bientôt terminé, tu vas voir. Même s'il a su résister à mes charmes et n'est pas venu me voir pour que je puisse l'attirer dehors, j'ai quand même noté que je ne l'ai pas laissé totalement indifférent quand je dansais. Il va vouloir conclure son affaire. On achèvera la mission en moins de deux et après on rentre chez nous. Et je serai tout à toi mon cœur.

– Je sais mon ange.

Jimin savait pourquoi Taehyung se comportait ainsi. Ne jugeant pas, il lui embrassa la joue avant de se reconcentrer sur leur cible. Celle-ci se trouvait être un grand brun aux mèches violettes, à la peau pâle et au visage parfait. Celui qu'ils traquaient depuis deux bonnes semaines. Ils allaient enfin l'avoir. Pour le moment, l'homme s'était sagement comporté avec la jeune femme qui dansait lascivement contre lui. Mais dès qu'ils s'éloigneront...

Alors que Taehyung commençait à croire que leur cible les avait repérés et que tout était perdu, le couple sortit des lieux. Le brun échangea un regard avec le rose et sans échanger le moindre mot, le couple suivit leur cible après que Taehyung ait prit son sac à dos qui trainait à ses pieds.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas à marcher très longtemps : dans une ruelle peu loin de la boîte de nuit, ils entendirent des supplications épouvantées. Le choix de l'homme en matière de lieu tranquille était classique. Quoiqu'assez éclairée, la ruelle n'était pas fréquentée et le vacarme de la ville recouvrait le bruit de la victime. Quant aux piétons, ils n'empruntaient pas ce chemin, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Seules deux personnes qui en recherchaient une autre pouvaient entendre et voir la scène qui se déroulait dans le passage.

La femme, naguère ravie de s'être faite draguée par un séduisant athlète à en juger par sa musculature, hurlait et tapait le torse de l'homme, complètement horrifiée. Son interlocuteur se fichait éperdument de la frayeur qu'il inspirait. Au contraire, il se pencha vers la femme et violemment, il lui déchira la robe qui partit en lambeaux. En sous-vêtements, la femme chercha à s'enfuir, mais l'homme était trop fort. Il s'empara violemment d'elle et l'immobilisa avant de planter ses crocs pointus dans la chaire de son cou.

Le vampire allait avaler tout son sang quand une balle se logea dans sa jambe. Il hurla et releva la tête pour voir Taehyung qui le visait avec son pistolet encore fumant. Déjà, il allait viser à nouveau. Malgré sa blessure, le vampire usa de ses réflexes et de sa rapidité. Il souleva la femme et la projeta contre son agresseur. Taehyung aurait aisément pu éviter le projectile, mais il se précipita plutôt pour le récupérer. En tant qu'agent de BANGTAN, il neutralisait les monstruosités, mais il protégeait aussi les innocents.

Le jeune homme étant occupé avec la femme, le vampire en profita pour courir dans la direction opposée. Sa jambe blessée l'empêcherait le temps de quelques minutes d'effectuer de larges bonds, mais au moins, il pouvait toujours fuir rapidement. Seul son ouïe surdéveloppée le prévint au dernier moment qu'un coup de feu provenant d'une autre personne allait le blesser derechef. L'homme s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, trop obnubilé par la soif, il en avait négligé d'être prudent et de ses fier à ses sens. Mais il ne réitéra pas cette erreur.

Alors que la balle aurait dû lui traverser le crâne, il dévia sa tête et la balle termina son trajet dans le mur. Le vampire vit alors le danseur aux cheveux roses qu'il avait vu tantôt se tenant devant lui. Comprenant qu'il était celui qui avait tiré cette seconde fois, il se précipita sur lui. Heureusement pour Jimin, il avait prévu le coup et effectua une roulade sur le côté. Il était encore au sol que son ennemi fonça pour l'attraper, profitant que sa position ne fut pas la meilleure. N'ayant pas eu le temps de recharger ni de se relever, Jimin donna un violent coup de pied en direction de la main vampirique qui s'approchait de lui.

Le geste cassa net quatre doigts, mais le vampire n'y fit presque pas attention. Il avait mal, mais c'était moindre comparé à la balle. Il guérirait plus vite de ce côté-là. Alors de ses doigts aiguisés, il lacéra le bas de la jambe nue qui s'offrait à lui. Jimin hurla tout en se reculant alors qu'il était encore au sol. Déjà les canines pointues et menaçantes cherchaient à le mordre, le vampire devenant fou par l'odeur alléchante de son sang qui perlait.

Le traqueur continua de reculer, traînait sa jambe blessée, son arme en main. Sa cible s'empara de son pied d'une main et de l'autre, il tenta de s'emparer de la gorge de Jimin. Néanmoins ce dernier s'empara du poignet d'une main et tira sur la tête du vampire. Celui-ci cria et se retira plus loin.

Le rose n'était pas tranquille : cet adversaire était malgré les apparences redoutables. A en juger par les nombreuses blessures qui ne le tuaient pas, ce devait être un vieux vampire. Très dangereux, même pour le redoutable duo de BANGTAN.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas terminé. Le vampire, bien malmené par les traqueurs, voulut cette fois-ci quitter définitivement les lieux malgré le sang de Jimin qui lui faisait terriblement envie. C'était sans compter sur une fine corde métallique qui s'enroula autour d'une de ses chevilles et qui le fit s'écrouler.

Remerciant Taehyung pour son intervention, Jimin commença à se lever. Son amant, tout en empêchant le vampire de fuir, aperçut les plaies sur la jambe. Aussitôt, la colère envahit ses prunelles.

– Toi ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire du mal à mon ange ? Je vais te le faire regretter !

– Tae !

Le susnommé se retourna et attrapa le couteau que lui lança Jimin, faisant tomber son pistolet au passage. Aveuglé par la fureur et profitant de la faiblesse du vampire, Taehyung lui trancha la tête, puis les bras, les jambes, le ventre…

Un poids vint se poser contre son dos et des bras entourèrent soudainement son torse, le calmant instantanément.

– Mon cœur, du calme, il est mort, et cette fois-ci définitivement. Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner. Regarde, il commence déjà à disparaître.

Effectivement, les différentes parties du corps tombèrent en poussière avant que le vent ne les achève en les dispersant.

– Il t'a fait du mal. Et ça je ne pardonne pas.

Taehyung lâcha la corde et le couteau et se retourna vers son amour qu'il embrassa fougueusement. Avant de prendre la parole dans un très rapide débit.

– Désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, mais il a fallu que je m'occupe de la femme. Elle était dans un tel état de choc que je l'ai assommé. Heureusement l'autre connard n'a pas eu le temps de boire son sang, je suis intervenu trop vite pour ça. Je n'ai donc pas eu à arrêter l'hémorragie. J'ai juste eu le temps de la recouvrir d'une couverture que j'ai dû filer, des gens arrivaient, alertés par ses cris. Mais j'ai entendu qu'ils appelaient les urgences alors j'ai pu venir te rejoindre et…

Les doigts de Jimin se posèrent sur les douces lèvres de son amant.

– Ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et je suis capable de me débrouiller comme un grand aussi, tu sais ?

– Il n'empêche, j'aime pas te savoir hors de ma vue alors qu'un vampire rodait.

Jimin sourit du caractère protecteur de son compagnon. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit.

– On devrait rentrer, proposa Taehyung.

– Juste avant…

– Quoi ?

Le ventre du traqueur répondit pour lui. Le brun le regarda avec étonnement.

– Déjà ? Mais ça ne fait pas une semaine !

– Six jours. Et oui, ça aurait dû attendre demain, mais l'autre m'ayant blessé, j'ai perdu du sang et je me suis affaibli.

Le visage de Taehyung s'assombrit quand la mention des lacérations lui parvint. Il détesta le vampire jusqu'au bout ! Le sourire désolé, Jimin se tortilla les mains.

– Je comprends que tu refuses, la soirée a été éprouvante. Je vais aller voler dans un hôpital et…

– Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que j'accepte. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres de BANGTAN l'apprennent. Allez, viens…

Le brun souleva la manche de sa chemise et offrit son bras à son amour. Ce dernier passa sa langue sur des lèvres, les humidifiant, et s'approcha. Au dernier moment, ses pupilles devinrent rouge sang et ses canines s'allongèrent avant qu'il ne les plante dans une veine du bras. En avalant goulûment le sang, ses blessures qui avaient déjà commencé à se refermer disparurent sans laisser de traces, laissant une peau lisse comme si aucune griffe n'était passée par-là.

Taehyung gémit, mais Jimin, malgré sa soif, faisait attention à ne pas lui faire du mal. Il lui transmit plutôt la même sensation de plaisir qu'il éprouvant.

Car oui, il éprouvait là un plaisir certain. Le sang humain était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour un suceur de sang.

* * *

 **Vos impressions ? Un petit commentaire ?**


	2. Deux

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un premier qui introduit les deux personnages principaux, un voici un second qui permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Notamment Jimin.**

 **Emmy : Crâneuse va ! x)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Jimin émergea de son sommeil. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 9h35. Il pourrait profiter de sa grasse matinée, mais comme il était déjà réveillé, ça ne servait à rien de se rendormir. Il voulut se lever.

Avant de quitter le lit, il se tourna vers Taehyung. Celui dormait encore profondément, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Même si Jimin n'avait pas bu une énorme quantité de sang, cette action fatiguait l'humain. Et comme à chaque fois, Jimin s'en voulait. Il détestait devoir se nourrir de son amour, de l'affaiblir et le fatiguer. Mais c'était ça ou voler des poches de sang dans un hôpital. Et Taehyung refusait que des personnes ne puissent pas être transfusées en cas de problème, alors chaque semaine il se donnait pour que son amant puisse recevoir sa dose de sang. Mais malgré ces raisons, le rose s'en voulait toujours.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha de Taehyung et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Le traqueur était sa moitié, son âme-sœur et l'une des trois personnes qui comptaient réellement à ses yeux. Il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il le savait.

Ne désirant pas perturber le brun dans son sommeil, Jimin se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Le bruit de l'eau réveilla Taehyung. Quittant petit à petit sa torpeur, il comprit que Jimin prenait sa douche. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le nourrissait, son ange s'éloignait pour se retrouver seul, s'en voulant. Taehyung soupira. Bien qu'il fût entièrement consentant depuis le début, Jimin continuait à se maudire. Pire, il continuait à se détester. A détester le fait d'être un vampire.

Ou plutôt d'être un demi-vampire.

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, Jimin était né d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire, faisant de lui un métis. Ce miracle – car malgré leurs recherches, Jimin, sa mère Park Ara, Taehyung et Jeon Jungkook, le cousin de Jimin qui savait pour lui aussi, personne n'avait trouvé trace de d'autres semi-vampires par le passé – n'était pas sans conséquences. Le rose n'était pas le fruit d'un amour impossible et passionné. Son père avait abusé d'Ara, la droguant et la mettant enceinte. Traumatisée, la traqueuse de BANGTAN s'était réfugiée dans son appartement de fonction au sein de l'organisation pour ne plus quasiment le quitter. Il n'y avait que là qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

Loin du regard de ses collègues et du reste du monde, elle accoucha et éleva son fils de manière à ce que personne ne soupçonne sa véritable nature. Si Jimin fut compliqué à élever à cause de sa soif de sang et ses sens et capacités surnaturels vampiriques, il était le reste du temps un garçon normal.

Au contraire des vampires qui une fois mordus demeuraient inchangés, lui avait grandi et s'était développé comme n'importe quel être humain. Et il était vivant, avec un cœur qui battait, le sang qui circulait dans ses veines et bien d'autres choses. En vieillissant, sa soif de sang s'était atténuée, n'ayant plus besoin que d'être nourri une fois par semaine. Parfois plus, quand il était malade ou avait perdu du sang. Le reste du temps, il mangeait de la nourriture humaine sans problème. Et Jimin pouvait aussi bien être nocturne que diurne. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas rester longtemps exposé au soleil, celui-ci ne le plongeait pas dans un lourd et obligatoire sommeil.

Pour cela et bien d'autres raisons, Taehyung considérait son amant non pas comme un monstre mais comme un innocent n'ayant rien demandé et qui ne souhaitait que le bien autour de lui. Et le rose avait sauvé le brun à bien des reprises…

On frappa à la porte de leur appartement. Taehyung se dépêcha d'enfiler un caleçon et alla ouvrir. Il ne fut pas aussi rapide que d'habitude, n'étant pas encore entièrement remis de son don du sang. Mais comme le couple vivant au sein des locaux de BANGTAN, il dissimula sa faiblesse et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez sur un homme châtain au visage encore juvénile qui entra sans y avoir été invité. Jeon Jungkook.

– Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? demanda le brun en refermant la porte.

– Hyung, vous n'avez pas fait votre rapport hier en rentrant de mission. Je viens aussitôt corriger cette erreur.

– On avait autre chose à penser.

– Quand on omet de remplir ses devoirs, on ne devrait pas se permettre de répondre ainsi.

– Quoi ? Le bébé va pleurer dans les bras de sa mère ?

Jungkook se retint de répliquer, les joues en feu. Malgré cet échange peu cordial, Taehyung et Jungkook n'entretenaient pas forcément de mauvais rapports.

Tous deux aimaient et se préoccupaient de Jimin, ce qui les unissaient dans leur volonté de le protéger. Mais le traqueur n'appréciait pas l'arrogance dont pouvait faire preuve le plus jeune. Ni le fait qu'il se permette de venir les voir pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils ont oublié de faire. Quant à Jungkook, il avait clairement dit une fois à Jimin qu'il avait eu tort de faire confiance à Taehyung en lui dévoilant son métissage, car le passé douloureux du brun le pousserait un jour à trahir son amant. A plus d'une reprise, le semi-vampire avait dû s'interposer pour qu'ils fassent la paix. Leur collaboration était essentielle, non seulement pour Jimin, mais également pour BANGTAN.

Jungkook était un collecteur et diffuseur d'informations. Tout le savoir sur le monde surnaturel, tous les rapports de missions, toutes les observations et hypothèses, le jeune homme majeur depuis une année seulement les rassemblait afin d'avoir une base de données importante et efficace. Il observait également son environnement, se renseignant sur l'actualité, afin de déterminer si des troubles pouvaient être liés au surnaturel.

De par son savoir, quand il fallait mener une mission menant à traquer et tuer un ennemi, Jungkook pouvait déterminer le profil de la créature et savoir comment procéder pour la tuer. Aussi était-il pointilleux et détestait quand un traqueur s'oubliait.

– Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude vous êtes professionnels.

– On a eu un imprévu.

– Vraiment ?

– J'ai dû nourrir Jimin alors j'étais crevé. On a préféré allé se coucher immédiatement plutôt que de prendre le risque de croiser un autre employé de BANGTAN en venant te voir.

Jungkook se figea.

– Nourrir ? Mais…

– Il a été blessé, ça a accéléré le processus. Tu comprendras que _ça_ , je ne peux pas l'indiquer dans mon rapport.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Et la morsure, elle a été nettoyée ?

– Comme tu peux le voir.

Taehyung lui montra son bras. Quelques cicatrices de combats passés y figuraient, mais aucunement de morsure. Jimin avait toujours su nettoyer les traces de son passage. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la sauvegarde du secret ou prendre le risque d'être assassiné par les agents de l'organisation.

– Bon, c'est déjà ça. Comme d'habitude, je veux un rapport détaillé. Je veux tout savoir. Et oui, Jimin était un parfait humain, il n'a rien pu faire de surnaturel. Venez me voir avant midi comme ça je…

– Jungkook !

Jimin venait de sortir de la salle de bain et se précipita sur son cousin, le prenant dans ses bras.

– Je savais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix malgré le jet d'eau ! Je me suis dépêché de sortir te voir !

Le plus jeune grimaça au contact du rose, mais ne dit rien et ne le repoussa pas. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques ni que les cheveux mouillés puissent goutter sur sa chemise blanche. Mais face au tactile traqueur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours démonstratif, il ne disait rien.

– Hyung, je suis venu vous rappelez que vous n'avez pas fait votre rapport hier. Taehyung m'a expliqué pourquoi. Tu devrais faire attention à toi ! Bref, venez avant midi sinon je ne te parle plus pendant une semaine.

Sachant que la menace n'était pas vaine, Jimin promit que ce serait fait. Une fois Jungkook parti, le rose se retourna vers son amour. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et le serra contre lui.

– Je t'interdis de garder cette tête déconfite, mon ange, ou moi aussi je ne te parle plus pendant une semaine. Et pas plus de sexe pendant ce laps de temps.

– Alors ça c'est illégal mon cœur !

– Tout autant que ton air de chien battu chaque semaine. Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de te nourrir.

– Je sais oui, mais au fond, j'ai toujours peur…

Taehyung n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi il avait peur, il le savait très bien. Peur qu'à chaque morsure, cela ravive de mauvais souvenirs au brun. Et peur que Jimin un jour perde le contrôle lors d'un de ces repas.

Jimin pouvait perdre le contrôle, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Quant à Taehyung, suite à ce qu'il lui était arrivé enfant, il haïssait les vampires plus que tout.

Tous deux avaient bien des raisons de s'éviter, voire de se détester. Mais leur amitié improbable puis leur amour puissant les avait liés au point qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Taehyung caressa les cheveux roses.

– J'ai confiance en toi, ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime, mon ange.

– Moi aussi mon cœur, je t'aime.

Jungkook les trouvait complètement mièvres à toujours se donner de petits surnoms amoureux, mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Même en plein combat, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. C'était leur façon de procéder depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils ne voulaient pas la changer.

L'heure tournant, ils se préparèrent et allèrent rejoindre Jungkook pour effectuer leur rapport. Sachant à quel point le collecteur était pointilleux, les deux traqueurs avaient discuté entre eux avant pour se mettre au point niveau souvenirs et ne pas confondre ou oublier quoi que ce soit – même s'ils allaient volontairement omettre la partie vampirique de Jimin.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau du châtain et ce dernier les écouta. Il avait allumé son dictaphone et activé son logiciel capable de retranscrire tout ce qui était dit. Patiemment, les amants retracèrent leur soirée. Une fois cela terminé, Jungkook leur posa comme à chaque fois plusieurs questions afin de détailler des points qu'il jugeait nécessaires.

– …et tu lui as cassé quatre doigts d'un coup de pied ?

– J'ai peut-être mis plus de force qu'il ne le fallait, mais j'avais pas le choix, il était vraiment trop puissant.

– Tu as raison de penser qu'il devait être un vieux vampire, un jeune n'aurait pas opposé tant de résistance face à des balles et une quadruple fracture. Mais je n'ai pas de traces de lui dans nos archives. Sûrement avait-il toujours été discret jusque-là. Pourquoi sortir maintenant du placard et agir aussi stupidement ? Dans le monde du surnaturel, BANGTAN est devenu connu et honnis.

– Il peut très bien avoir perdu la raison, commenta d'une voix sombre Taehyung qui fixait le vide à ce moment-là.

Jimin lui serra la main.

– Ce n'est pas un comportement indiquant la folie comme on a déjà pu le voir par le passé. Non, c'est encore autre chose. C'est une piste que je vais creuser. Bon, je pense en avoir fini avec vous.

– Pour le moment, il y a une autre possible mission ?

– Non. Vous pouvez vous reposer jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Jimin ne put retenir une exclamation de joie. Taehyung se contenta d'un sourire, mais il fut tout autant heureux.

– Ce serait bien une longue pause, espéra le rose. Comme ça, on pourrait voyager ? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas bougé de Séoul.

– A votre place, je ne serais pas aussi optimiste, commenta son cousin. Vous êtes les seuls disponibles pour le moment, au moindre problème, c'est à vous qu'on fera appel.

Taehyung et Jimin n'étaient pas les seuls traqueurs de BANGTAN. Mais trois étaient actuellement en mission à Taïwan pour s'occuper d'esprits maléfiques, deux autres se trouvaient à Tokyo pour apprendre des techniques de leurs homologues japonais, cinq s'occupaient d'un important groupe de démons à Busan, un autre se faisait un sorcier à Daegu, une autre prenait un congé pour s'occuper de sa mère mourante et le dernier avait une jambe cassée suite à sa dernière mission.

Les missions pouvaient être longues, car il ne suffisait pas de repérer un événement surnaturel. Il fallait étudier le terrain, l'ennemi, les possibilités et élaborer un plan pour réussir. Tout en prenant en compte qu'il ne fallait pas se faire repérer, qu'il ne fallait aucune victime chez les civils, qu'il fallait ne pas mourir non plus. Des jours voire quelques semaines étaient parfois nécessaires avant d'accomplir une mission. Cela paraissait être long, mais se précipiter dans le tas sans réfléchir pouvait s'avérer plus dangereux et mortel.

Tous heureux de jouir de jours de congés forcés, Jimin et Taehyung en profitèrent pour se promener en ville en amoureux, faisant fi des regards et remarques plus que désobligeants. Le brun répondait parfois avec des doigts, ce qui faisait rire le rose.

Et le matin du quatrième jour, Jungkook leur appris qu'ils allaient effectuer une nouvelle mission.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que cette mission allait les changer à tout jamais…


	3. Trois

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Jimin parlait avec sa mère. Ou plutôt il tentait de discuter avec elle. Ara ayant perdu une partie de sa raison, Jimin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer quelque chose de concluant avec elle. Toutefois, elle restait sa mère et il l'aimait malgré sa folie qui l'avait fait terriblement souffrir quand il était plus jeune. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ara avait par le passé pris des décisions qui avaient terriblement impacté le bonheur de son fils qui avait soufflé de soulagement le jour où il était devenu majeur, se libérant complètement de sa tutelle. Mais Jimin lui avait pardonné.

Alors quand il le pouvait, le jeune homme allait lui rendre visite. Elle passait son temps dans son appartement à BANGTAN et n'en sortait jamais.

– J'aime quand tu es là Jiminie, mais ce rose est horrible, on dirait que tu es un bonbon ! Et tu n'es pas un bonbon !

– Je sais maman, mais j'aime bien cette couleur. Même Jungkook apprécie, lui qui critique toujours tout.

– Kookie ! Il est si petit ! Il va bien ? C'est encore un bébé !

– Il a vingt ans, maman.

– Déjà ? Non, c'est impossible ! Vous n'avez que deux ans de différence, tu ne peux pas avoir déjà vingt-deux ans !

– Si maman.

– Méfie-toi de ce Kim Taehyung ! J'ai entendu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il te tuerait s'il apprenait pour toi. Ne deviens surtout pas son ami ! Il n'est peut-être qu'un petit garçon, mais il reste dangereux !

– Maman…

Jimin n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'il sortait avec Taehyung depuis des années, ni tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux exactement depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, quatorze ans plus tôt. Ara aurait été capable de tuer son amour pour protéger son fils adoré, juste par mesure de sécurité.

– C'est quoi ce rose Jiminie ? Les hommes n'ont pas les cheveux roses !

Le traqueur soupira avant d'embrasser sa mère sur le front et de sortir de la pièce. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Plus le temps passait et moins sa mère gardait pied avec la réalité. A ce rythme-là, elle finira un jour par ne plus le reconnaître. Bouleversé, il alla voir la seule personne capable de l'aider.

Taehyung s'était entraîné durant deux longues heures dans la salle d'entraînement de BANGTAN et en sueur, il se dirigea vers les douches quand une tornade rose lui fonça dessus.

– Mon ange ? Je ne me suis pas encore lavé, là.

Mais Jimin s'en fichait éperdument et se colla contre le torse nu et transpiré. Le brun sentit que son cœur battait à toute allure et que sa respiration était hachée.

– Son état empire, pour elle on est encore des petits garçons ! Et elle radote plus qu'avant ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle !

Taehyung décolla le rose de lui et essuya les larmes de son amant qui commençaient à couler. Il allait le réconforter quand il aperçut les prunelles qui avait pris une nuance écarlate.

– Chéri, tu perds le contrôle là !

– Je… Je n'arrive pas... !

Jimin était sous le coup d'une forte émotion négative, sa partie vampirique prenait le dessus sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Taehyung ne perdit pas une seconde et l'emmena de force sous la douche avec lui – heureusement le rose ne lui fit aucune résistance – et alluma le jet, en espérant que cela le calmerait. Jimin cria sous l'eau froide et voulut fuir, mais les bras puissants du brun le retinrent. Avant que son amant ne puisse utiliser sa force surhumaine, Taehyung lui hurla dessus.

– Bats-toi mon ange ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre tes moyens, que ça te fait mal de lutter, mais fais-le ! Fais-le pour toi, pour moi, pour tous ceux qui te sont chers !

Le rose grognait contre lui, montrant ses dents soudainement devenues pointues. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement rouges.

 _Mauvais, très mauvais !_

– Jimin !

Taehyung s'obligea à penser qu'il s'agissait de son amour et non pas d'un vampire fou comme il les détestait, que Jimin ne faisait pas exprès. Mais pourtant, le temps d'une seconde, ce ne fut pas le traqueur qu'il vit, mais quelqu'un d'autre, avec les mêmes yeux, les mêmes canines, le même regard fou et sauvage. Le brun se surprit à vouloir plaquer le semi-vampire contre le mur en l'y maintenant par la gorge pendant que de l'autre main, il utiliserait un couteau pour le lui enfoncer dans l'abdomen avant de lentement le tourner, afin de le faire souffrir.

Le traqueur chassa cette pensée quand il entendit des gémissements. Dans ses bras, Jimin se battait contre lui-même avec l'énergie du désespoir.

– Continue mon ange, c'est ça, je suis fier de toi. Tu vas y arriver !

Petit à petit, les yeux redevinrent noirs et les dents retrouvèrent leur forme habituelle. Jimin avait repoussé sa partie vampire au prix d'un lourd effort, ce qui le laissait épuisé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Taehyung ferma le jet d'eau et s'empara de sa serviette, essuyant délicatement le visage de son amour.

Le rose, de son côté, rougit de colère. Il se détestait tellement dans des moments comme celui-là ! Il devenait agressif et dangereux avec les autres, pouvant commettre l'irréparable. Et quand il se bagarrait contre lui-même, il en revenait vidé de son énergie. Ce qui forçait son amant à prendre soin de lui comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Et Jimin n'aimait pas paraître faible.

– M-mon cœur, ça va aller…

– Jimin, je ne tiens pas à m'énerver, alors cesse de me faire croire que tout va bien. Je viens d'assister à une crise et si je n'avais pas été là, peut-être te serais-tu attaqué à des agents de BANGTAN. Soit tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, soit tu aurais tué des collègues et tu serais actuellement pourchassé. Et là, tu es tout flageolant. Alors accepte la réalité.

Taehyung n'avait pas souhaité parler aussi sèchement à sa moitié, mais il n'avait pas envie de minimiser les choses. Il ne fallait jamais minimiser les choses avec les vampires, fussent-ils demis, le brun l'avait appris très tôt. Mais il était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Dans un moment de non lucidité, il aurait pu s'en prendre à Jimin. Et cela, c'était inadmissible.

Jimin se rendit compte que quelque chose troublait Taehyung. Inquiet, il leva la main et la posa doucement sur sa joue.

– Mon cœur…

Jungkook arriva à ce moment-là.

– Ah les Huyng, je vous trouve enfin !

Il remarqua l'état d'épuisement de son cousin et il dirigea son regard inquisiteur sur le brun.

– Il a eu une crise, répondit Taehyung à sa question muette. J'ai réussi à le calmer. Plus de peur que de mal !

– Mais quel a été l'élément déclencheur ?

– J'ai rendu visite à ma mère, répondit piteusement le rose.

Jungkook soupira, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était de sa tante.

– Alors à partir de maintenant quand tu iras la voir j'irai avec toi. Si je peux t'empêcher de sombrer dans cet état, je ne vais pas hésiter. Puis ce sera l'occasion de la revoir. J'espère qu'au moins elle ne me confondra pas avec mon père sous prétexte que je suis son clone depuis bébé. Bref, j'étais venu vous dire que j'avais une nouvelle mission pour vous. Mais vu votre état… Requinquez-vous et rendez-vous dans mon bureau !

Il laissa le couple qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

– Il m'étonnera toujours ce gosse…

– S'il n'était pas comme ça, mon cœur, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Jamais le boss ne lui aurait accordé son poste sinon.

Jungkook avait la pleine confiance du patron de BANGTAN en ce qui concernait son boulot. Bang Si-hyuk, aussi connu sous le nom de « Hitman Bang », le fils du fondateur de BANGTAN et le patron actuel de l'organisation, avait su détecter le potentiel du jeune homme alors que celui-ci n'avait que dix-sept ans et avait réussi à l'embaucher très vite.

Et même si Jungkook devait toujours consulter le boss avant de lancer une mission, comme il constituait toujours un solide dossier, il avait toujours rapidement l'accord.

Quand bien même ils perdaient leurs congés, Jimin comme Taehyung étaient contents de repartir en mission.

Pour accélérer le processus de rétablissement, le brun offrit un peu de son sang au rose qui accepta avec un pincement au cœur. Taehyung ensuite s'enfila un bon repas, aidé par son amant.

Remis de leurs émotions et ayant repris des forces, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Jungkook. Ce dernier les attendait, des feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau. Comme à son habitude, il exposa les faits.

– Vous connaissez peut-être la School of Performing Arts Seoul, un lycée artistique très prisé de la ville où sont sortis diplômés pas mal d'acteurs et de chanteurs célèbres aujourd'hui. Un établissement de renommée où les lycéens qui ont la chance d'y être intégrés travaillent dur. Un lycée ordinaire comme les autres, jusqu'à récemment.

– Accouche, maugréa Taehyung.

– Ces derniers temps, une série de petits incidents a lieu. Comme rien ne semble les lier, personne n'y fait attention. Mais quand on les relève tous et qu'on y réfléchit, il est évident qu'il se passe des choses étranges. La direction comme l'ensemble des élèves pensent qu'il s'agit de mauvais blagueurs, mais pour moi, c'est plus que ça.

Jungkook leur montra alors des photos et ce qu'il avait écrit. Plusieurs toilettes qui avaient explosé en même temps dans tout l'établissement, créant une inondation ; des murs rayés comme des voitures pouvaient l'être à cause de clefs, des objets comme des attrape-rêves qui avaient été retrouvés un peu partout dans l'établissement…

– Le directeur refuse que l'histoire s'ébruite pour ne pas entacher la réputation du lycée, mais il a suffi d'une brèche pour que je m'y engouffre.

– Tu es sûr que c'est surnaturel ? demanda Jimin.

– J'en mettrait ma main à couper.

– Je retiens, sourit Taehyung.

– Pendant que certains s'amusaient à se rouler des pelles dans des salles de cinéma pour être sûr que personne ne se mette devant et avoir une bonne vue sur l'écran parce que ce pays est stupide sur le sujet de l'homosexualité – ne le niez pas, je vous ai entendu vous en vanter – moi j'enquêtais directement sur le terrain. Et des élèves affirment avoir vu une bête monstrueuse au sein du lycée. J'en ai interrogé plusieurs qui n'étaient pas dans la même classe et qui ne se connaissaient pas tous, or les descriptions demeuraient les mêmes. Il y a donc du surnaturel là-dedans.

– Une bête… Un loup-garou ? se renseigna Taehyung.

– Il y a des chances. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour le neutraliser. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait d'autres traqueurs pour vous accompagner dans cette tâche, mais personne d'autre n'est disponible.

– On est trop vieux pour être des élèves, comment on va rentrer ? interrogea le brun.

– J'ai tout prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas, Hyung. Toi tu seras agent de restauration. Ouais je sais, s'occuper de servir les élèves et de faire la plonge ce n'est pas le top, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres postes de libres. Quant à toi Jimin, tu fais encore tellement jeune qu'on pourrait croire que tu es un lycéen sans problème. Alors tu seras un élève de dernière année intégré en cours d'année de façon exceptionnelle car tu as été remarqué et chaudement recommandé par ta dance. Car tu vas intégrer le département danse. Vous avez de faux papiers d'identité et l'on vous attend dès demain. Tenez, voici une pochette pour chacun d'entre vous avec à l'intérieur tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir sur votre personnages le temps de la mission. Lisez bien tout et retenez. Des questions ?

Les traqueurs n'en ayant pas, ils s'en allèrent et regagnèrent leur appartement. Taehyung finit par remarquer que son compagnon demeurait silencieux.

– Un problème ?

– C'est que… Je n'ai jamais été scolarisé. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter comme un élève, encore moins comme un lycéen !

Le brun n'avait pas longtemps fréquenté le lycée. A peine à seize ans avait-il été promu traqueur qu'il avait abandonné les cours. Pourquoi s'embêter à continuer à apprendre des leçons qui ne lui serviraient à rien alors qu'il allait gagner sa vie ? Mais il se rappelait néanmoins ce que c'était que d'être élève.

Rassurant Jimin, il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Et après, il lui montra des dramas se passant en milieu scolaire. Le rose parut soulagé, surtout quand Taehyung lui assura qu'il serait peu loin de lui en cas de problème.

Tout allait bien se passer, comme d'habitude, assura-t-il.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment ?

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre la mission commence. Ainsi que le début des problèmes :D**


	4. Quatre

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Emmy je t'aime pour tes reviews *coeurs***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Jimin avançait la boule au ventre dans l'entrée du lycée. Lui qui était habitué à vaincre des ennemis mortels dans des situations périlleuses, se comporter comme un lycéen l'effrayait au plus haut point. Sa mère ne l'ayant jamais autorisé à fréquenter le moindre établissement, il plongeait là dans l'inconnu.

Le rose comprenait l'inquiétude d'Ara. Un petit garçon ne contrôlant pas encore tout à fait sa soif de sang au milieu d'enfants pouvant facilement se cogner ou se blesser sur une cour de récréation ou lors d'activités en cours ? Trop dangereux, aussi bien pour Jimin que pour les autres. Alors pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe, jamais le semi-vampire n'avait pu quitter les locaux de BANGTAN dans sa jeunesse. Et aux yeux d'Ara à qui la vérité a été dissimulée, Jimin n'en était jamais sorti du tout.

Pour ces raisons, le traqueur ne se sentait pas bien. Et s'il ne réagissait pas comme un lycéen normal ? Et s'il se faisait repérer ? Qu'il faisait tout échouer ? Qu'il mettait Taehyung en danger ? Jimin secoua la tête. Il devait cesser d'y penser et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Là, il expliqua sa situation et bientôt, le proviseur vint le voir.

– Park Jimin, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

– Moi de même, monsieur.

– Votre dossier est vraiment exceptionnel ! Un tel talent, et vous n'avez pas été scolarisé ici plus tôt ? Quel gâchis ! Mais heureusement, cette erreur va être rattrapée. Je vous emmène dans votre classe où, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, vous allez être l'un de nos meilleurs éléments !

Jimin se sentait mal. Qu'est-ce que Jungkook avait écrit exactement sur son faux dossier ? Il savait danser après des années de pratiques – il fallait bien faire passer le temps lors des longues journées enfermé dans BANGTAN – mais de là à le faire passer pour une sorte de pro dans ce domaine, c'était sûrement trop.

Le rose n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, il fût emmené dans sa classe.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Park Jimin et je suis nouveau ici. Prenez soin de moi.

Taehyung lui avait dit qu'il devait se présenter ainsi. En parlant de ce dernier, il lui manquait. Etre séparé de lui alors qu'il plongeait dans l'inconnu lui martelait le cœur. Mais ils se reverraient bientôt et cela lui donna le sourire alors qu'il s'assit sur une place de libre.

Sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt qu'une violente sensation de malaise s'empara de lui. Son sixième sens vampirique l'alerta d'une attaque. Jimin se retourna dans la direction d'où lui semblait provenir l'assaillant. Mais il ne vit rien d'anormal, juste ses camarades de classe. Et le malaise comme la sensation d'attaque avaient disparu.

Avait-il rêvé ? Non, pas alors qu'ils effectuaient une mission de ce genre.

Mais alors cela signifiait que le danger était réel. Et sûrement pire que ce que Jungkook pensait.

* * *

Taehyung était arrivé plus tôt au lycée, aux environ de six heures du matin. Son job de couverture l'obligeait à se lever trop tôt, en contrepartie de quoi il était libre dans l'après-midi.

Il avait désiré être discret quand il s'était levé aux aurores, mais rien n'échappait à l'ouïe de Jimin. Ce dernier s'était levé, anxieux de la journée à venir, alors le brun pour le rassurer lui avait murmuré des paroles encourageantes tout en l'intimant de se rendormir pour qu'il soit reposé. Son amant ne l'avait sans doute pas écouté même s'il n'avait rien dit pendant tout le temps où il s'était préparé, aussi était-il parti le cœur lourd.

Ne cuisinant pas, Taehyung s'occupa tout de même de la réception des livraisons sitôt les présentations avec ses collègues effectuées. Puis il s'occupa de l'inventaire, prépara dans les bacs les plateaux et les couverts.

Profitant d'une pause, le jeune homme interrogea mine de rien les autres à propos de ce qu'il savait sur les évènements étranges, tout en restant discret. Malgré ses efforts, personne ne semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Soit la politique de l'établissement avait fait son effet sur eux, soit ils étaient réellement ignorants. Ou ils ne voulaient pas se confier au petit nouveau dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Aucune piste pour l'instant, donc.

L'heure du repas approchait. Le traqueur disposait les plats, les entrées et les desserts tout au long du buffet, ainsi que les couverts, les plateaux et les serviettes. Quand les premiers lycéens arrivèrent, Taehyung leur servait le plat principal selon ce qu'ils désiraient, car il y avait plusieurs choix. Ennuyeux et fatiguant, mais le brun faisait tout pour se comporter normalement. Il fallait qu'il conserve sa couverture.

Parmi la queue qui défilait sous ses yeux, le traqueur fut heureux de revoir son ange. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de préciser son choix. Tout se passait normalement, mais Taehyung remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Jimin. Il y avait un voile d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Et il connaissait trop bien son amour pour savoir qu'il y avait là quelque chose n'anormal. Mais ne pouvant lui parler devant tout le monde, le brun dût attendre la fin de son service. Une fois tous les élèves passés, le jeune homme effectua la plonge avec ses collègues et rangea le tout. Puis il nettoya le self, le rendant aussi propre que possible.

Taehyung était aussi éreinté que s'il avait effectué un triathlon. Mais heureusement pour lui, sa journée était finie. Il devait en profiter pour trouver Jimin. Car de son côté, il séchait complètement au niveau de l'enquête. Il n'avait rien vu d'anormal et aucun de ses collègues avec qui il avait discuté n'avait dit quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Alors autant découvrir ce qui perturbait sa moitié.

L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamé, le rose devait forcément être en cours, même si ce n'était pas pour encore longtemps. Vu son emploi du temps – Jungkook l'avait refilé en même temps que les autres éléments du dossier – il devait être en salle de danse en train de pratiquer.

Sa mémoire lui donna raison quand il arriva à la hauteur de l'entrée de l'une de ces salles. Personne à l'intérieur ne faisait attention à lui, tous étant concentrés sur un point en particulier. Il y avait de quoi : au centre de la salle, Jimin dansait et chantait au rythme de _Perfect Man_ de SHINHWA. _(je vous laisse trouver la vidéo sur youtube)_

Taehyung l'avait vu danser et entendu sa voix tant de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, mais à l'instar des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il fut époustouflé. Se giflant mentalement, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et attendit patiemment.

* * *

Heureux, Jimin était heureux. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à se mouver ainsi sur le rythme d'une chanson. Il fut encouragé par les regards admiratifs des autres et les applaudissements qu'il recevait. Le semi-vampire en oubliait presque qu'il n'était pas un véritable étudiant dans cet établissement.

La chanson se finissant, tout le monde le félicita. Il entendit les commentaires enthousiastes de ses condisciples et professeurs. Ceux-ci l'avaient trouvé bizarre depuis son arrivée – malgré ses efforts, Jimin avait parfois réagi étrangement. Mais face à son talent qui éclipsait tout, plus personne n'y pensa. Le rose entendait parfaitement les chuchotements des filles qui souhaitaient en apprendre plus sur lui. Et des garçons aussi. Mais que ce fut pour le sexe ou pour une relation sérieuse, Jimin n'était pas intéressé et s'en voulait déjà de devoir par la suite briser des cœurs.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le traqueur ressenti le malaise à nouveau. Pas de doute, quelqu'un de sa classe avait des attentions malveillantes à son égard. Se fiant à ses sens, il regarda discrètement autour de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses soupçons se reportèrent sur quatre de ses camarades, trois filles et un garçon. Jimin savait que l'origine de son malaise provenait de l'un d'eux, mais de qui, il l'ignorait encore.

– Jimin…

Un murmure que seule son ouïe surdéveloppée put entendre parmi le bruit présent dans la pièce. Mais le semi-vampire était capable de reconnaître cette voix n'importe où. Prétextant prendre l'air cinq minutes, le rose sortit et suivit les battements de cœur sur lesquels il était focalisé, ce qui l'entraîna dans l'une des cabines des toilettes pour hommes.

– Mon cœur…

Il ne put parler davantage, Taehyung l'embrassa sauvagement tout en l'enlaçant. Après le stress présent toute la journée, la menace, la fatigue liée à la danse et l'éloignement forcé entre eux de plusieurs heures, Jimin se laissa aller, profitant de son amant contre lui. Mais l'étreinte fut brève.

– Mon ange, tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas tranquille ?

– Je ne peux rien te cacher, hein ?

– Jamais.

– Je crois avoir repéré ce qui pose problème.

A ces mots, Taehyung fixa Jimin plus intensément.

– Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Le rose lui résuma en quelques phrases ce qui lui était arrivé par deux fois. Mais avant que le brun puisse n'ouvrir la bouche, Jimin écarquilla les yeux et se précipita hors de la cabine. Taehyung se précipita à sa poursuite, à la recherche de l'ennemi. Mais il ne vit rien. Et quand il se dirigea dans le couloir, il ne vit personne. Inquiet, il se retourna vers Jimin et aperçut ce dernier prendre appui aux lavabos, la respiration saccadée.

– Jimin !

– C'est plus fort que tout à l'heure et ce matin…

Comme épuisé par l'attaque, le rose s'écroula inconscient à terre.

* * *

 **Vos théories ?**


	5. Cinq

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire et de la commenter, je vous adore *coeurs***

 **Emmy : Forcément XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jimin se réveilla doucement. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur son lit et que Jungkook était en train de vérifier sa tension.

– Que… ?

– Ne dis rien Hyung pour le moment, tu sembles épuisé.

Le rose acquiesça. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et avait l'impression de ne plus avoir assez de force pour ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là.

– Tu as perdu connaissance après avoir subi une attaque. Taehyung a d'ailleurs pété les plombs. Il a réussi à te faire sortir du lycée et rentrer ici sans que personne ne vous voit, mais ça n'a pas été simple. On a appelé le directeur, ton départ soudain été expliqué par l'hospitalisation de ta mère suite à un accident de voiture. Mais tu reviens demain en cours comme d'habitude. Quand tu seras un peu plus en forme, tu me raconteras tout.

– Tae… ?

– Il s'entraîne. Je crois bien qu'il ne s'est pas remis d'avoir été impuissant pour t'aider. Il est plus motivé que jamais pour butter l'ennemi, pour reprendre ses propres mots. Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça, mais si Taehyung croise sa route, il va très mal finir. En tout cas, vu ce que tu lui as décrit comme sensation, j'éloigne la piste du loup-garou. C'est plutôt l'œuvre d'un sorcier ça. Bref, je vais analyser ça. Et maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais prévenir ton cher et tendre.

Jimin acquiesça derechef. A peine le plus jeune fut-il parti qu'il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se reposant. Il se rappelait désormais de ce qui lui était arrivé. Dès qu'il avait senti l'attaque, sa tête lui avait donné l'impression d'exploser. Le traqueur avait essayé de résister, mais l'attaque – magique ? – avait été trop puissante et avait raison de lui. Il s'était donc évanoui devant Taehyung ? Connaissant le caractère de son amant, le semi-vampire savait que ce dernier s'en voulait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Taehyung essoufflé mais heureux. Dès qu'il avait appris par Jungkook que son ange avait rouvert les yeux, il s'était dépêché de prendre une douche éclair et de rejoindre son aimé. Il le serra fort dans ses bras.

– Stop les émotions fortes ! Mon cœur ne va pas le supporter à force !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours là. Je ne suis pas près de te lâcher.

– Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller de toute manière.

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire le rose.

– N'y retourne pas, continua Taehyung.

– Au lycée ?

– Notre cible t'a repéré et souhaite en finir avec toi. Et si la prochaine c'est encore plus fort et que je ne me trouve pas à tes côtés ?

– Je dois y retourner.

– Mais tu…

– Notre ennemi sait qui je suis ? Très bien, usons de ça. Pour le moment, il ne semble pas savoir qui tu es toi, alors tu resteras en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dévoile.

Taehyung paniqua quand il comprit.

– Tu veux servir d'appât pour l'attirer ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Cette technique a déjà marché par le passé.

– Pas juste après avoir toi-même été violemment attaqué.

Jimin soupira, résolu.

– Je vais le faire. La question est : seras-tu avec moi ?

– Comme si j'allais te laisser seul !

Taehyung serra à nouveau son amour contre lui. Il le protègerait contre la saloperie qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui.

* * *

Le semi-vampire arriva comme la veille plus tard que son compagnon. Il s'assit en classe et sans surprise, ressenti un malaise, exactement comme hier matin. La personne l'attaquait, mais n'envoyait pas sa pleine puissance. Parce qu'il y avait du monde ?

Cela pouvait être plausible. Après tout, ce qu'avait réussi à trouver Jungkook pendant son enquête, il n'y avait pas eu de témoin à chaque fois. Et quand l'attaque hier après-midi avait été violente, la seule personne à être avec lui fut Taehyung. Peut-être l'ennemi ignorait-il sa présence ? Ou avait percé à lui aussi sa couverture ?

Toutefois, à force de chercher qui était le coupable, Jimin le trouva. Jung Da-won, de longs cheveux noirs et un visage doux. Seuls ses yeux la trahissaient, car ils démontraient toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Da-won n'était pas stupide, elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite repérer. Alors quand les cours du matin s'achevèrent et que tous se dirigeant vers le self, elle alla à la rencontre du rose.

– Il faut qu'on se parle, maintenant.

– Je suis d'accord, répondit Jimin.

– Allons sur le toit, tous les deux. Non, ne proteste pas, je sais qu'il y a l'autre au self.

Le traqueur se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait préféré effectivement être peu loin de Taehyung au cas où ça tournerait mal, mais s'il voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions, il n'avait pas le choix. Et si jamais il refusait de la suivre maintenant et qu'en représailles elle s'en prenait à son amour ? Le semi-vampire refusait de prendre ce risque.

Jimin resta sur ses gardes néanmoins : Da-won en savait trop sur lui et Taehyung. Comment avait-elle su ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

Le semi-vampire suivit donc la jeune fille et ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur le toit. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

– Qu'es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il. Une sorcière ?

– Effectivement, agent de BANGTAN.

Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Un traitre dans l'organisation aurait-il parlé ?

– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

– Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter sur ce point, mais pour un autre.

Les yeux de la sorcière devinrent mordorés tandis qu'une aura de la même couleur scintilla autour de ses mains.

– La vraie question est : comment vais-je te tuer ?

Alors que Jimin se précipita sur elle pour la neutraliser, il se fit violemment attaquer à la tête, le faisant s'écrouler sur place.

* * *

Taehyung se rendit compte que son compagnon n'était pas venu manger au self. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, malgré le nombre élevé d'élèves, il savait reconnaître le visage de Jimin sans problème au premier coup d'œil. Et le rose ne lui avait pas dit qu'il mangerait ailleurs. D'ailleurs, pourquoi irait-il ailleurs ? Des deux, le semi-vampire était le plus romantique et fleur bleue. Jamais il ne manquerait l'occasion de le voir.

Aussi, dès qu'il eût achevé toutes ses tâches et mangé à grande vitesse, Taehyung partit à la recherche de son amour. Sa classe ne se trouvait pas dans la même salle que la dernière fois, il fouilla donc les autres pièces ouvertes, mais finit par faire chou blanc. Le traqueur n'avait pas été voir dans tous les couloirs, mais s'il s'attardait trop, on finirait par le voir et on trouverait son attitude louche. Et si Jimin le cherchait lui aussi et le manquait parce qu'il rodait dans l'établissement ?

Le jeune homme sortit du lycée et s'adossa au mur de l'entrée. Il attendait la fin des cours. Si Jimin ne donnait aucun signe de vie à ce moment-là, tant pis, il foncerait dans le bahut à sa recherche, quitte à griller sa couverture, avant de chercher partout dans la ville, le pays, le monde entier.

Au moins n'avait-il trouvé aucune trace suspecte pendant sa fouille indiquant que Jimin aurait été attaqué. Ce dernier restait prudent, s'il avait activé son plan d'appât, il aurait attendu que le brun soit dans les parages. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu manger ?

Ses craintes disparurent quand le brun vit son amant sortir en même temps que ceux de sa classe. Jimin discutait avec une fille aux longs cheveux bruns quand il aperçut Taehyung qui l'attendait. Il échangea deux mots avec elle avant de s'avancer vers le brun.

Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jimin semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire et il paraissait ennuyé.

– Jimin ?

– Mon cœur, ne te fâche pas ou ne t'inquiète pas mais… Ce soir je ne rentre pas à BANGTAN.

– QUOI ?

Le rose grimaça, s'attendant à ce genre de réaction.

– Mais enfin, que…

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais ce soir je reste avec Da-won et je vais dormir chez elle.

– Jimin…

– On se voit demain ?

Le semi-vampire s'éloignait déjà, alors Taehyung s'empara de son poignet et le força à s'approcher de lui.

– Je ne plaisante pas, que se passe-t-il ? On se connait depuis trop d'années, jamais tu ne te comportes comme ça d'ordinaire. Alors tu vas tout m'avouer tout de suite.

Le brun avait un visage extrêmement sérieux. Il détestait les mauvaises surprises. Surtout quand du surnaturel y était lié, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra le poignet de Jimin.

– Je sais que ce que je te dis te paraît étrange, mais je te demande de me faire confiance.

– Tu ne me dis pas la raison de soudain changement et tu veux que je te laisse partir comme ça ? Et t'étais où ce midi ? Avec elle, cette Da-won ?

– Tu me fais confiance ?

– Bien sûr !

– Alors je te demande de continuer à le faire. Je te promets que je te raconterai tout, mais une autre fois.

Taehyung comprit que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Jimin. Et physiquement, malgré sa force, il ne pourrait l'arrêter. Même le plus puissant des êtres humains ne pouvait rien face à la force vampirique, Jimin fut-il à moitié humain.

– Ne fais rien qui te mette en danger, le supplia-t-il.

– Je vais essayer. Et toi ne nous suis pas, je te connais, tu veux le faire.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

– Oui ça l'est.

Le rose s'approcha de son aimé et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Je t'aime.

– Je te répondrai quand on se reverra.

Cette réponse arracha un sourire à Jimin avant qu'il ne se retourne pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait. Da-won jeta un regard hostile à Taehyung puis elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Jimin et tous deux s'éloignèrent avant de disparaitre du champ de vision du brun.

Malgré sa promesse, Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les suivre. Mais en tournant dans la même rue que le duo, il ne les vit pas. Son amour comme la fille s'étaient volatilisé.

* * *

 **Vos théories sur ce qui se passe avec Jimin ? Si vous devinez, je vous offre un spoil en échange ^^ (Emmy, je te vois, ne cherche même pas à dire la vérité dans les commentaires XD)**


	6. Six

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Un gros merci pour les personnes qui lisent, un encore plus gros merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter cette histoire pour le dire ce qu'elles en pensent. Je vous aime *cœurs***

 **Le début du chapitre va peut-être vous paraître bizarre ou hors contexte, mais lisez le quand même pour comprendre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le _Royaume du Plaisir_ était un lieu incontournable à Séoul pour quiconque avait les moyens. A la fois hôtel, love hotel, restaurant, bar, night-club, salles de danse, salles de sports, sauna, salon de thé, salon de soins et à massages, cet immense établissement était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

L'actuel propriétaire de cette entreprise était Kim Seokjin. A seulement vingt-cinq ans, il était devenu le PGD du _Royaume_ suite au départ à la retraite de son père qui lui faisait assez confiance pour confier les commandes à son fils adoré. Et quelle entreprise ! Sur les cinquante-cinq étages du building Kim, dans les cinquante premiers se trouvaient tous les locaux du _Royaume_. Une sacrée affaire qui prenait au PDG une bonne partie de son temps.

Mais heureusement, Seokjin trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour se consacrer à sa passion favorite, la cuisine. Et quand l'envie lui prenait, il rejoignait les cuisines et avec les employés et préparait quelques plats. Servis sans que les clients ne sachent qui était le chef, ils se régalaient et cherchaient à savoir qui était le merveilleux cuisinier derrière le plat, mais Seokjin préférait garder l'anonymat. Cependant les compliments lui faisaient grandement plaisir. Ils l'aidaient à tenir malgré la pression liée à sa charge.

Ça, ainsi que ses trois amis.

Jung Hoseok était le meilleur ami de Seokjin depuis leur petite enfance. Ensemble, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups et partageaient une merveilleuse complicité. Hoseok, de deux ans plus jeune que lui, était un rayon de soleil, capable par sa bonne humeur de chasser la tristesse et les soucis. Il était également très sensible et prenait soin des autres. Sa plus grande passion était la danse, qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient tous les deux adolescents quand ils avaient fait la connaissance de Min Yoongi et Kim Namjoon, eux-mêmes amis de longue date. Ces deux-là étaient jeunes physiquement, et ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir le même âge que le PDG et son ami.

Calme, silencieux, préférant dormir à être actif, Yoongi était malgré ses airs durs quelqu'un de protecteur sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de doute. Ne mâchant pas ses mots, il pouvait être durs dans ses propos s'il le fallait, mais jamais il n'était méchant envers les autres. Ses proches, il les aimait et n'acceptait pas qu'on leur cherche des noises. Namjoon était différent. Ayant le sourire facile, il passait beaucoup de temps à écouter de la musique. Véritable cerveau et polyglotte, il agissait comme leader au sein de leur groupe s'il fallait calmer une tension ou pour décider quoi faire.

Quatre personnalités différentes qui se complétaient merveilleusement bien. D'ailleurs Seokjin leur avait donné un emploi dans le _Royaume_.

Hoseok donnait des cours de danse à ceux qui avaient un abonnement et certains soirs dansait sur scène pour la plus grande joie des clients. Namjoon était vigile de nuit à l'entrée du night-club. Car malgré sa frêle stature, il avait une force à ne pas sous-estimer. Quant à Yoongi, il était barman. Il s'était révélé être un dieu des cocktails et les clients prisaient ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, quand il ne s'endormait pas en plein milieu d'un service.

Les quatre amis se soutenaient mutuellement les uns les autres. Toutefois ce soir-là, une sorte de frénésie les prenait tous. Plus particulièrement Seokjin et Hoseok, les deux autres dormant encore.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de PDG et attendaient, anxieux et excités à la fois.

– Ta sœur est sûre d'elle ? demanda Seokjin.

– Sûre, oui, répondit l'autre en fixant son portable. Da-won affirme qu'elle arrive d'ici quelques minutes et qu'elle est avec le fameux Park Jimin.

– Elle a dû lui manipuler l'esprit pour qu'il accepte de la suivre.

– Da-won affirme que non, il est consentant.

– Ce Jimin est taré. Un agent de BANGTAN, venir se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup ?

– On est les seuls à pouvoir lui avouer la vérité, c'est pour ça qu'il vient. Apparemment Da-won avait vu juste, il est ignorant. Peut-être même contrôlé par BANGTAN.

– Ta sœur nous a bien dit hier qu'il était accompagné d'un autre agent non ? Il ne vient pas ?

– C'est un simple humain. D'après son dernier sms, Da-won a fait en sorte que Jimin lui-même l'écarte.

– C'est mieux ainsi. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Park Jimin n'aura bientôt plus rien à faire avec BANGTAN et ne fréquentera plus l'autre humain.

* * *

Le _Royaume du Plaisir_ ne laissait personne indifférent. La première fois qu'on voyait le building, on était émerveillé par sa grandeur et sa magnificence. Il en imposait.

Jimin l'avait déjà vu par le passé, mais de façon furtive, n'ayant jamais cherché à y entrer jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant qu'il allait le faire, il leva la tête, bouche bée. Il déglutit. Il allait vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

Da-won, à ses côtés, n'avait pas sa patience.

– Tu entres ?

– Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à cette idée.

– J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à gagner du temps pour que l'autre rapplique.

A ces mots, les yeux de Jimin s'étrécirent et son ton se fit plus dur.

– Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, je te pris. Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur je le sais, mais Taehyung est quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Et si tu as si peur, je te rappelle qu'on s'est déplacé à ma vitesse, il n'a pas pu nous suivre.

– Ce n'est…

– Je suis venu ici car ce que tu m'as dit m'a intrigué, mais jamais je n'accepterai t'entendre le critiquer, c'est clair ?

Le rose s'était retourné vers elle à la fin de sa question, ses pupilles écarlates et ses dents pointues visibles. Da-won prit peur mais aussitôt après, Jimin avait repris son apparence normale. La sorcière avait eu la négligence d'oublier que sous son air angélique, Jimin demeurait à l'égal d'un vampire. Et qu'il était dangereux.

– Très clair. Bon, on y va ?

– Je te suis.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le building. Jimin fut effaré par tout ce qu'il voyait mais la jeune fille le prit par le bras pour ne pas qu'ils perdent davantage de temps. Elle les emmena dans un ascenseur et elle appuya sur le bouton du 51e étage. L'ascension fut longue, ce qui laissa au traqueur le temps de réfléchir. Avait-il bien fait d'accepter de suivre la sorcière ? Certes, ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait rendu curieux au plus haut point. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, mais au fond, il s'était douté qu'elle avait été honnête avec lui.

Mais de là à suivre Da-won aveuglément… Taehyung n'aurait jamais accepté lui. Il aurait fait du mal à la jeune fille, assez pour la faire parler sur le lieu de la planque avant de la tuer et de tuer ses compagnons. Mais Taehyung n'était pas à sa place, il ne pouvait le comprendre. Car malgré tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient et la confiance qu'ils se portaient, jamais le brun ne pourrait _totalement_ le comprendre, pas à ce _niveau-là_.

– Tu te demandes si tu as le bon choix ? demanda Da-won.

Face au silence de son interlocuteur, elle continua.

– C'est trop tard pour te raviser maintenant. A partir du moment où je t'ai révélé où on allait, tu ne pouvais plus reculer. Je n'allais pas te livrer mon lieu de vie si je n'avais pas eu ta parole au préalable ! Tu as promis de ne rien dire à personne où tu allais ni tes attentions, tu n'as pas intérêt à changer d'avis !

– Tu as presque failli me tuer, je n'ai pas donné ma parole à la légère.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce vide, seule une porte fermée leur faisait face.

– Tu vas entrer dans le bureau du PDG, alors un conseil, tiens-toi bien !

La sorcière ne sonna pas, elle entra plutôt un code et la porte s'ouvrit. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans un large bureau avec vu panoramique sur Séoul. Sur le siège faisant face au bureau était assis un grand et bel homme aux yeux noisette et à la chevelure brune aux reflets plus clairs. Le patron. Sur le côté était assis contre le bureau, un autre jeune homme à la teinture rousse et au visage ressemblant à celui de Da-won. Ce dernier se leva en les voyant arriver et la jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras.

– Grand frère ! *****

– Petite sœur, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien !

Tout le monde se retourna ensuite vers Jimin. Le PDG se leva de son siège et s'approcha du rose.

– Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Je m'appelle Kim Seokjin. Jin pour les intimes. Peut-être un jour en feras-tu parti. Lui là-bas, c'est Jung Hoseok. Le grand frère de Da-won.

– En-enchanté ! répondit Jimin. Je suis Park Jimin, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez.

– Exactement. Je dois t'avouer que nous sommes très curieux à ton propos. Comment un surnaturel comme toi peut-il être à la solde de BANGTAN ? Ils te retiennent en otage ? Ils te font du chantage ? Détiennent un proche en otage ?

– Non, rien de tout ça ! Je suis un membre volontaire ! Ils ignorent même que je suis un semi-vampire !

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répliqua Da-won. Celui qui travaille avec toi sur cette mission sait.

– C'est une exception ! Et il me protège. Jamais il ne me ferait de mal !

Seokjin sourit.

– J'ai hâte d'entendre toute l'histoire. Ces maudits de BANGTAN t'ont forcément fait quelque chose, comme ils le font toujours.

– Pourquoi je vous raconterais tout ?

– Tu vas vite comprendre. Tu vas bientôt connaître les réponses à tes questions, mais nous ne sommes pas au complet.

– La nuit est en train de tomber, indiqua Hoseok. Si tu veux, je peux aller les réveiller. Eux-mêmes affirment qu'ils peuvent tenir un peu de jour maintenant qu'ils sont devenus assez vieux.

– Va, alors.

Le rouquin s'en alla. Jimin le suivi des yeux.

– Il est un sorcier, comme moi, indiqua Da-won qui avait compris qu'il se posait des questions. Les deux qu'il va réveiller, Min Yoongi et Kim Namjoon, sont des vampires.

– Quant à moi, c'est encore différent, dit Seokjin. Je suis un élémentariste, avec pour spécialité la guérison. Si tu te blesses et que je laisse agir mon pouvoir, tu seras remis comme neuf et aucune trace de blessure. Pareil pour les maladies et autres infections.

– Je guéris déjà automatiquement.

– C'est vrai que tu as hérité des gênes vampiriques.

A ce moment-là, Hoseok revint avec les deux vampires. Si Namjoon fut courtois et poli avec Jimin, Yoongi resta en retrait et se contenta d'observer, le regard inquisiteur.

– Alors, quelle est cette vérité que vous vouliez me dévoiler ? demanda le traqueur.

– Ça.

Les yeux de la fratrie sorcière devinrent mordorés, une aura de la même couleur entoura leurs mains. Hoseok posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et ferma les yeux. Da-won se tourna alors vers le rose et lui plaqua la main au front.

Jimin hurla.

* * *

 *** Jung Da-won est la grande sœur de notre cher J-Hope dans la vraie vie. En vérité, elle est cinq ans plus âgée, j'ai modifié là leurs âges pour le scénario. N'hésitez pas à voir à quoi elle ressemble, elle est très mignonne ^^ Elle et J-Hope sont très proches et elle soutient beaucoup son frère, alors je voulais la faire apparaître dans le récit.**

 **Sinon, vous craignez un peu pour Jimin ?**


	7. Sept

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Je sais que vous vous posez des questions. Ce chapitre va vous donner des réponses. Et vous créer de nouvelles questions, niark niark ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Jimin enlevé, Jimin séquestré, Jimin torturé, Jimin tué… Taehyung fut bien incapable de trouver le sommeil avant une heure avancée de la nuit tant il imaginait des scénarios terribles. Il lui était impossible de penser à ce que faisait son amour sans que cela ne tourne mal.

Jamais encore le semi-vampire n'avait découché. Et que cela intervienne juste après son attitude plus qu'étrange et qu'il ait été attaqué… Taehyung hurla mentalement. Mais pourquoi avait-il laissé Jimin s'en aller ? D'accord, il était grand et parfaitement capable de prendre des décisions tout seul, mais là, en pleine mission périlleuse, il y avait forcément quelque chose d'anormal.

Le rose avait pu être manipulé, abusé. Peut-être même la fille qui l'avait accompagné l'avait obligé à s'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'attaquer ? Elle aurait menacé de s'en prendre à lui, forçant Jimin à se sacrifier pour l'épargner ? Le semi-vampire en était parfaitement capable.

Mais il lui aurait fait un signe dans ce cas, non ? Or, il n'en avait rien fait. Même s'il avait joué à l'appât, Jimin le lui aurait fait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était véritablement pas en danger ?

Taehyung se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit qui lui paraissait immense sans son compagnon. Il continua de réfléchir malgré la fatigue.

Si son aimé n'était pas en danger, pourquoi aurait-il accompagné cette fille ? Loin de lui de surcroit ? La fille semblait le détester, qui plus est. Seraient-ils amis, tous les deux ? En aussi peu de temps ? Alors que la veille Jimin n'avait fait aucune allusion à une quelconque amitié, ils se seraient rapprochés en quelques heures seulement ? Impossible, jamais le semi-vampire ne se liait aussi rapidement avec quelqu'un. Il avait déjà du mal à approcher les autres à cause de ce qu'il était, de peur de perdre le contrôle et de se dévoiler accidentellement. Alors accorder sa confiance à une jeune fille qui pourrait s'effrayer de sa nature vampirique simplement parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec elle était une farce grotesque aux yeux de Taehyung.

A moins que…

Le jeune homme se leva brutalement, plus inquiet que jamais. Fébrile, il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Et si Jimin et la fille partageaient plus que de l'amitié ? Cette idée lui semblait être absurde, surtout après les preuves d'amour qu'il lui avait montré juste qu'ils ne se quittent. Et pourtant, cela restait possible.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils sortaient ensemble et filaient le parfait amour, mais Taehyung était bien incapable de dire quels étaient les goûts et préférences sexuelles de son amant. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Lui-même, en y réfléchissant, n'en savait rien, il était tombé amoureux du semi-vampire et n'avait jamais regardé personne d'autre. Mais peut-être Jimin voyait-il les choses autrement ?

Taehyung se remémora leurs premiers temps de couple. C'était lui qui s'était déclaré le premier, lui qui était tombé amoureux le premier. Et peut-être bien que s'il n'avait jamais effectué le premier pas, jamais ils n'auraient fini ensemble.

Même si le brun avait du mal à le croire, il ne pouvait omettre la possibilité que peut-être Jimin ait pu avoir le coup de foudre pour la fille. Après tout, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas attiré par les femmes.

Non, non, non !

Taehyung refusait de croire à cette explication. De toute manière, il allait revoir Jimin le lendemain et ils allaient se parler. Et si cette fille comptait lui piquer sa moitié, le brun ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Soupirant, le jeune homme finit par trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Taehyung fut heureux de partir tôt au lycée. Encore retourné par ses doutes, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, pas de rester au lit. Et il voulait s'assurer que Jimin soit bien présent pendant une pause de son travail. Le jeune traqueur ne pouvait attendre le midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'il en oubliait que la mission n'avançait pas.

Arpentant les couloirs pendant l'intercours, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il aperçut de loin la chevelure rose tant connue et aimée. Le traqueur s'approcha et eût la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le semi-vampire était accompagné par la même fille que la veille. Pire, Jimin était extrêmement pâle, des cernes violets bien visibles sous ses yeux. Des yeux qui semblaient être à la fois fatigués et apeurés. Et ses habits… Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que la veille. Il en portait d'autres, mais ce n'était pas les siens.

Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Désirant s'enquérir de son état, Taehyung voulut s'approcher de son compagnon mais ce fut l'heure du retour aux cours et les élèves se dispersèrent dans leur classe. Le brun avait raté le coche. Tant pis, il le verrait ce midi. Et ils parleraient ensemble. Si Jimin cherchait à se défiler, il l'obligerait à parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Jimin n'était pas venu manger au self. Pas plus que la fille. Taehyung avait réussi devant les autres à dissimuler sa rage et sa peine. Mais il jura d'enquêter à peine son service fini. Le comportement du rose était trop étrange, il y avait anguille sous roche. Et le brun était prêt à parier que c'était lié à la mission d'origine.

Taehyung tint parole et partit à la recherche de son aimé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans une salle de cours vide pour y trouver Jimin en train de boire le sang de la fille, exactement comme il le ferait avec lui d'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun bruit, mais sa respiration saccadée n'échappa pas à Jimin qui se retourna, les pupilles dilatées et écarlates, des dents rouges de sang.

– T-Taehyung ?

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le susnommé se précipita sur le duo et le sépara, poussant la fille plus loin. Puis il cria sur Jimin.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'abord tu m'évites, et ensuite passes ton temps avec elle ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ma parole ?

– Laisse-le ! répondit avec hargne la fille. Il n'est pas ton jouet, tu n'as pas à lui dicter sa conduite !

– Tu ne sais rien de lui, alors ta gueule toi !

– J'en sais sûrement plus que tu ne le sais ! Mais un humain comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !

Taehyung se figea.

– Tu es une surnaturelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun n'attendit pas la réponse, déjà il sortait d'une poche intérieure de sa veste un revolver et visait sa cible. Mais Jimin s'empara de l'arme avec une rapidité surhumaine et força son compagnon à la lâcher.

– Mais Jimin, tu…

Un mal de tête le prit soudainement, le faisait crier.

– Da-won, arrête tout de suite ! le menaça le semi-vampire. Je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre mal !

– Il a cherché à me tuer !

– Tu as bien failli me tuer hier aussi ! Alors cesse où tu le regretteras !

Le mal partit. Mais Taehyung en fut si épuisé qu'il tomba à genoux, tremblant. Son manque de sommeil la nuit précédente ne l'aidait pas.

– On en fait quoi ? demanda Da-won. Tu as beau l'éviter, il reste collé à tes basques comme la peste !

– Je m'en occupe.

Jimin se baissa et son regard croisa celui de son amour.

– Mon cœur, je ne te demande pas de comprendre ni de me pardonner. Je cherche juste à te protéger.

– Te protéger de qui ? D'elle ?

– De moi-même.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais à l'image de l'air qu'il affichait, il avait exprimé sa souffrance et le fait qu'il soit perdu. Taehyung le fixa, cherchant à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas chez Jimin, mais un coup sur la tête le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans la salle, exactement là où Jimin l'avait assommé. Encore un peu dans la lune, il regarda sa montre et constata avec horreur qu'il était déjà le soir. Furieux contre Jimin, la fameuse Da-won et surtout contre lui-même, il se précipita dans les locaux de BANGTAN, et plus précisément dans les appartements de Jungkook.

Ce dernier jouait à Overwatch sur son ordinateur personnel quand le traqueur entra.

– Et frapper à la porte c'est pour les chiens ?

– J'ai besoin de toi, il y a urgence !

Pour que Taehyung ait besoin de lui, oui, il y avait urgence. Jungkook quitta immédiatement sa partie et se tourna vers le traqueur.

– Où se trouve Jimin ?

– C'est justement ça l'urgence !

Devant l'air surpris du plus jeune, le brun craqua et avoua tout depuis le début. A la fin du récit, le collecteur était horrifié.

– Tu aurais dû m'avertir tout de suite ! Dès hier, on aurait pu agir !

– Et comment ? J'ignore où il se trouve !

Jungkook soupira.

– Je connais son secret depuis plus longtemps que toi, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de beaucoup réfléchir à comment assurer sa sécurité. Alors quand il a été victime d'un sort l'autre soir, j'ai glissé dans son sac de cours un traceur.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, il ne suffit plus que l'activer et de vérifier sa position. Tu m'en aurais parlé dès hier soir, je m'en serais occupé à ce moment-là.

– Tu ne m'as rien dit, comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

– Je te l'aurais dit et ça aurait pu t'échapper ou il l'aurait découvert parce que vous êtes incapables de vous cacher l'un l'autre un secret. Bref, je l'active tout de suite.

Le plus jeune se précipita hors de ses appartements et arriva dans son bureau. A l'aide des puissants ordinateurs et machines présents dans la pièce, il lança le traceur et très vite, découvrit le lieu.

– En plein centre de Séoul, le building Kim. Il se trouve au 52e étage, soit au-dessus du _Royaume du Plaisir_.

– Le truc pour riches ?

– Exactement ! Bon, on y va ?

– Je suis déjà parti !

Même si Jungkook n'effectuait aucune mission sur le terrain du fait de son poste, il avait reçu comme les autres un entrainement de traqueur et s'entrainait régulièrement. En cas d'urgence absolue, tous les agents de BANGTAN étaient réquisitionnés, alors ils devaient savoir se battre et se défendre. Le châtain n'avait pas le niveau des traqueurs, mais il savait se débrouiller.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent sur là où se trouvait Jimin. Dans l'ascenseur, Taehyung tenta de garder son sang-froid. Plus que jamais, il craignait pour la vie de son aimé. Qu'avait donc pu lui dire la fille pour que Jimin agisse de façon aussi étrange ? Pourquoi vouloir le protéger de lui-même ? Jamais, _jamais_ le jeune homme ne ferait de mal à son ange, et la réciproque était vraie, il le savait. La fille l'avait manipulé, abusé son esprit de maléfices, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Taehyung serra son arme dans son poing. Si la fille avait osé faire du mal au rose, il lui rendrait au centuple les coups et la douleur. Jimin était tout pour Taehyung : sa moitié, son amour, son confident, sa raison de vivre, sa raison de se lever le matin, son tout. Jimin disparu, le traqueur le vengerait avant de se donner la mort. Sans le semi-vampire, vivre n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes virent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils eurent la désagréable surprise de trouver non pas Jimin, mais Da-won et Hoseok qui les attendaient.

– Caméras de sécurité ? devina Jungkook.

– Futé le petit ! sourit le sorcier.

– Je t'interdis de me traiter de petit, espèce d'enfoiré !

Il allait tirer mais Hoseok, qui s'y attendait, fut le plus rapide.

– Chante _Baby_ de Justin Bieber et danse la chorégraphie.

Aussitôt, le collecteur se plia à ses exigences. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il exécutait ce que lui ordonnait l'autre. Le roux, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde, s'était déjà retourné vers Taehyung.

– Plus un geste.

Impuissant, le traqueur ne put se rebeller et il se figea telle une statue.

– Heureusement que tu es puissant, commenta Da-won. Parce qu'ils ont l'air très forts, surtout le Taehyung.

– En cas de problème tu m'aurais aidée. Hey toi le petit châtain, danse sur du breakdance, ça va être marrant. Voilà, comme ça !

Pendant ce temps, la sorcière s'avança vers Taehyung.

– J'avoue que tu m'intrigues beaucoup. Malgré tout ce qu'a pu apprendre Jimin depuis hier, loin de te lâcher, il reste profondément attaché à toi. Il devrait avoir toutes les raisons de te fuir pour sa propre sécurité, mais il t'aime tellement qu'il pense à ton bien-être avant le sien. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je veux savoir qui tu es, et je vais le découvrir.

Da-won posa se main sur le front du jeune homme. S'il avait pu le faire, Taehyung aurait hurlé.

* * *

 **Soyez prêts, parce que dans le prochain chapitre, GROSSES REVELATIONS ! Le passé de Taehyung et Jimin est dévoilé. Vous allez comprendre toutes les allusions sur leur passé et relations écrits jusque-là.**

 **Bisous en attendant :D**


	8. Huit

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Je l'avais promis dans le précédent chapitre, vous allez ici tout savoir du passé du Vmin, et ainsi comprendre toutes les allusions glissées dans les chapitres jusque-là.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Il s'agissait du mariage de son oncle maternel. Il y avait là toute la famille de réunie pour l'occasion. Taehyung avait sept ans à cette époque. Il se revoyait, petit garçon complètement fou, souriant toujours et faisant le pitre quasiment tout le temps. Sa petite sœur et son petit frère riaient de ses mimiques et jouaient avec eux. Ses parents discutaient avec les cousins, oncles, tantes, nièces, neveux et amis de la famille. Sa grand-mère, quant à elle, lui répétait qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'elle avait hâte de voir quel futur bel homme il serait plus tard.

C'était un moment de fête, de joie, où chacun fut heureux.

Mais ce fut la dernière fois que la famille Kim fut réunie.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le drame arriva. Trois vampires débarquèrent sur les lieux et profitant que les invités étaient alcoolisés et fatigués, attaquèrent. Ce fut un énorme massacre, les créatures tuant tout le monde.

Le petit Taehyung assista de ses propres yeux à la tuerie de masse, impuissant. Il vit les gens mourir, déchiquetés, hurlant dans leur agonie. Le sang gicla, les membres furent arrachés, toute résistance annihilée. Paralysé par la peur, l'enfant ne pouvait fuir. Sa grand-mère se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le sol, lui laissant tout juste assez d'air pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Taehyung voyait trouble, mais toutefois assez pour apercevoir des scènes macabres. Et puis il y avait le bruit, les sons si horribles qui lui parvenaient…

Le petit resta tétanisé. C'était un cauchemar, ce à quoi il assistait ne pouvait être réel !

Petit à petit, le calme se fit. Plus de bruit, encore moins de mouvement. Taehyung pleura à chaudes larmes, gémissant. Sa grand-mère se releva. Ou plutôt le corps de sa grand-mère fut relevé par l'un des vampires.

– Tu croyais nous échapper ?

Ses yeux étaient de pourpre, ses dents pointues et ensanglantées. Et son regard à la fois dur et malsain.

– Aucun humain n'échappe aux vampires !

Le monstre se pencha sur lui au moment où une balle d'arme à feu lui traversa de derrière un œil.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, l'enfant ne se rappelait pas exactement. Ce demeura flou, comme si son esprit avait voulu l'effacer de sa mémoire. Taehyung revoyait des silhouettes se précipitant sur lui tandis que les vampires prenaient la fuite. Des voix l'appelaient, mais il ne répondit pas.

Puis on l'emmena ailleurs, loin des siens, et il perdit connaissance avant de se réveiller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des adultes inconnus lui expliquèrent qu'ils travaillaient au sein d'une organisation et qu'ils allaient le protéger. Ils lui dirent également qu'il était le seul survivant et qu'il allait être un peu isolé, le temps qu'il se remette. Ils dirent bien des choses, mais elles furent vites oubliées.

Le petit garçon ne réagit pas. Sa tristesse et son désespoir étaient trop importants pour cela.

Pendant des mois, Taehyung resta prostré. Dans un état second, il demeurait dans un silence dont rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir. Il mangeait, dormait, s'habillait, respirait, mais uniquement parce que des adultes l'obligeaient à le faire. La nourriture n'avait aucune saveur, le sommeil le ramenait à cette nuit qu'il ne voulait plus revivre, vivre lui semblait intenable.

Parce qu'au fil du temps, le petit garçon s'était rendu compte que tous les siens étaient morts, que plus jamais ils ne les reverraient, plus jamais il ne les entendrait rire à nouveau, plus jamais sa famille ne sera là. Ils étaient morts, tous, parce que trois vampires avaient eu ce soir-là des idées sanguinaires.

Pire fut encore de comprendre que lesdits vampires n'avaient pas été retrouvés malgré d'actives recherches. Et que le massacre de la famille de Taehyung avait été jugée dans la presse comme un simple drame familial, quelqu'un ayant tué tout le monde par folie avant de se suicider. Le survivant ignorait comment une telle conclusion avait été trouvée, mais personne n'avait remis en cause cette version. Et lui-même avait été officiellement déclaré décédé, les agents de BANGTAN ayant laissé trainer ses traces ADN et un peu de sang qu'ils avaient récupérés pour que personne ne sache que Taehyung ait pu survivre. De ce fait, il n'y aurait pas de recherche et l'enfant ne pourrait dire aux policiers la vérité sur l'affaire.

Ce dernier ne se sentait plus vivant à cette annonce. Mais l'était-il déjà avant ? Pour lui, il était mort depuis le massacre. Il avait été assassiné comme les autres par les vampires, n'étant plus qu'une coquille vide, ne posant pas de questions à ceux qui s'occupaient de lui au quotidien. Comment être heureux alors que sa famille n'était plus ? Taehyung pleurait les siens la nuit, quand il ne pouvait dormir.

Rien ne semblait le faire sortir de cet état lamentable – lui-même ne voulait pas en sortir. Ses cauchemars lui rappelaient trop bien la nuit fatale. Impossible de désirer être de nouveau heureux et souriant. D'être vivant.

Mais contre toute attente, un miracle survint.

Un jour que Taehyung fut ramené dans sa chambre, son chemin croisa celui de deux garçons, l'un semblant avoir son âge. Les deux enfants riaient ensemble, se racontant des histoires drôles. L'aîné des deux rit plus fort, à gorge déployée. Ce son plein de vie se répercuta en Taehyung, qui s'arrêta et le fixa. Il lui suffit de regarder cet autre petit garçon pour que pour la première fois depuis une année il ressente quelque chose, bien qu'il ne pût déterminer quoi. Le plus grand des deux, un brun aux yeux malicieux, s'approcha de lui.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Park Jimin ! Je t'ai jamais vu avant ! Tu vas devenir un traqueur ?

Tant d'innocence et de gentillesse, cela toucha Taehyung. Il n'était pas étonnant que les deux autres garçons ne le connaissent pas : il restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre et quand il en sortait, il était si discret qu'on pouvait oublier sa présence.

Avant que l'adulte ne puisse répondre, le plus jeune des enfants, un petit châtain, chuchota de façon audible.

– Hyung, c'est lui... Les vampires ont tué sa famille !

A ces mots, Jimin sursauta et rougit avant de s'éloigner, gêné, suivit par l'autre. Cette rencontre, somme toute ordinaire, fut capitale pour le jeune Taehyung. Jimin lui avait demandé s'il désirait être un traqueur. Curieux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se tourna vers l'adulte et se renseigna d'une voix enrouée à force de peu l'utiliser.

– Ça veut dire quoi, traqueur ?

L'adulte avait été plus que surpris par la question mais répondit néanmoins.

– C'est le travail d'une partie des gens que tu croises ici. Ils chassent et tuent les forces surnaturelles.

– Comme les vampires ?

– Comme les vampires.

Cette réponse fit prendre à Taehyung sa résolution : désormais, il s'entraînerait pour devenir un traqueur et il tuerait les vampires. Il retrouverait les meurtriers de sa famille et les massacrerait.

Ayant fait part de ses attentions, l'enfant vit son quotidien changer. Il était pris en charge pour suivre l'entraînement des jeunes aspirants. En parallèle, il fut inscrit dans une école pour qu'il ne perde pas le lien avec la vie réelle ni qu'il soit sous instruit. Etant officiellement décédé, il eut des faux papiers avec une nouvelle identité. Cela lui fit bizarre, mais il s'habitua.

Au début l'enfant ne fut pas enchanté de retrouver le monde extérieur qu'il avait tant chéri autrefois. Depuis le mariage, il avait passé son temps dans les locaux de l'organisation. Alors se retrouver au milieu d'enfants à la vie insouciante, du bruit et ses rires, l'effrayait quelque peu. La joie, cela lui rappelait trop son ancienne vie qui le faisait souffrir en y repensant.

Mais parce qu'il désirait obtenir vengeance, Taehyung s'obligea à s'adapter, quitte à refouler ses émotions négatives. Malgré tout, encore aujourd'hui, le brun n'aimait pas la foule et l'évitait le plus possible.

Cette nouvelle vie fut harassante et lui prenait une large partie de son emploi du temps, mais le garçon ne regretta rien, surtout quand il reçut de nombreux compliments pour ses excellents progrès et résultats.

Parfois, il arrivait à Taehyung de recroiser la route des deux enfants, Jimin le plus souvent. A chaque fois, ce dernier fuyait sa présence, gêné. L'apprenti traqueur, agacé de ce comportement, se renseigna sur son compte.

Taehyung apprit donc que Jimin était né dans les locaux de BANGTAN et y vivant depuis toujours. Sa mère, une ancienne traqueuse, avait à moitié perdu l'esprit. Elle n'avait jamais révélé qui était le père et maintenait son fils cloîtré dans le bâtiment, refusant qu'il en sorte. Ara avait également défendu à ses collègues de fréquenter le petit. La femme était capable de tuer quelqu'un sous le coup de la fureur depuis qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête, aussi personne n'osait braver sa volonté. Et puis les agents avaient autre chose à faire que de se soucier d'un garçon qu'ils connaissaient au final très peu.

La seule distraction de Jimin capable de bouleverser son quotidien était les visites de son cousin Jungkook. Mais cela n'arrivait pas toujours, le châtain n'habitant pas dans les locaux et ses parents n'étant pas des agents.

– Personne ne s'occupe de lui ? demanda Taehyung.

Il était choqué par cette révélation. Il n'avait jamais été livré à lui-même, on s'était toujours occupé de lui. Et il sortait régulièrement. Il n'était pas étonnant que Jimin ait cherché à faire connaissance avec lui la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. La solitude devait énormément lui peser, même s'il ne le disait pas.

– C'est compliqué. Jimin est un enfant un peu étrange, très couvé par sa mère.

 _On m'a aidé moi, mais personne ne l'aide lui._

Ému, Taehyung désira se rapprocher de Jimin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il désirait autre chose que la vengeance. Autre que sa tristesse et sa haine, l'envie d'aider l'autre se faisait grande. En y repensant, l'autre garçon était le seul qui lui faisait ressentir de telles émotions. Taehyung ne se liait à personne, ni à l'école malgré l'approche de camarades, ni à BANGTAN. Mais l'enfant de son âge réussissait cet exploit depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Taehyung le solitaire et le renfermé souhaitait davantage connaître Jimin et l'aider. C'était à ses yeux quelque chose de très important. Il n'hésita donc pas quand il rencontra une nouvelle fois l'autre garçon. Celui-ci le fuyait déjà mais, fort de son entraînement, l'apprenti traqueur la rattrapa et lui empoigna le bras. Surpris, Jimin s'immobilisa.

– Pourquoi tu t'en vas toujours loin quand tu me vois ? Arrête !

Jimin tremblait. Cette vision fit mal au cœur de Taehyung.

– Me fait pas de mal ! supplia-t-il.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi je t'en ferais ?

A ces mots, les tremblements cessèrent.

– Je... Je sais pas... Mais pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

– Parce que je veux être ton ami !

Jimin en fut bouche bée. L'apprenti traqueur poursuivit.

– Je sais que t'es tout seul quand ton cousin n'est pas là. Alors je veux être ton ami.

– Ma maman veut pas qu'on soit amis.

– Mais c'est toi qu'est venu me voir en premier !

– Maman a su que je t'ai parlé parce qu'elle a vu que j'étais gêné alors quand elle a demandé j'ai tout dit et elle m'a dit de ne plus te parler.

– Pourquoi ?

Jimin secouait la tête, bougeait des pieds et ses yeux s'embuaient.

– Jimin, ne pleure pas !

– Laisse-moi !

En se dégageant de l'emprise de Taehyung, Jimin le poussa avant de s'enfuir. Le geste fut violent et fort. L'apprenti traqueur tomba par terre et en voulant se retenir, il se cassa deux doigts.

Les jours passèrent. Taehyung prétendit être tombé tout seul alors que le médecin s'occupait de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Jimin, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, soit incriminé. Le garçon avait abandonné l'idée de le poursuivre et continuait sa vie de son côté. Jusqu'au jour où ce fût Jimin qui vint le voir.

En pleurs devant ses doigts qui disparaissant sous le bandage, l'enfant ne cessait de s'excuser. Taehyung fut tellement sensible à son comportement qu'il lui pardonna aussitôt. A la place, il le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota qu'il était heureux qu'il soit venu le voir.

– Tu veux toujours être mon ami ? demanda Jimin.

– Bien sûr !

Taehyung vit alors sur le visage de l'autre un magnifique sourire.

– Ta maman est d'accord ?

– Elle saura pas. Elle peut pas tout savoir. Et moi je veux vraiment qu'on soit amis !

– Je suis heureux qu'on soit amis, Jimin.

De ce jour, un véritable lien se créa entre les deux garçons. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, Taehyung trouvait toujours du temps pour voir son nouvel ami. Jimin n'était pas si difficile à trouver, il était obligatoirement dans les locaux de l'organisation. L'apprenti traqueur comprit rapidement que l'autre adorait quand il lui parlait de la vie extérieure. Il lui parlait alors de Séoul, mais également de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Jimin découvrait autrement que par les livres et les films ce qu'étaient une ville, la mer, l'école, une forêt, etc. S'émerveillant, il s'imaginait ces endroits inaccessibles.

Jusqu'au jour où Taehyung lui proposa de sortir avec lui. Ils avaient alors onze ans.

– De-dehors ?

– Oui !

– Mais je... Je ne suis jamais sorti !

– Justement, c'est une occasion que je t'offre !

– Tu n'as pas école ?

– Pour une fois si j'y vais pas c'est pas la mort.

Jimin n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il était tout excité de sortir, mais il était également mort de trouille. Sa mère l'avait toujours défendu de sortir pour sa sécurité et il était d'accord avec elle sachant ce qu'il était. Que faire alors ? Accepter ? Mais s'il y avait un accident et qu'il se trahissait devant Taehyung ?

Ce questionnement intérieur, l'humain ne le connaîtrait que des années plus tard. Il voyait là seulement un petit garçon timide et ayant peur de l'inconnu. Il voulait l'aider. Taehyung s'était grandement attaché à Jimin, adorant être avec lui. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ses soucis, sa tristesse et sa colère disparaissaient, remplacés par un sentiment de bien-être. Et seul son ami pouvait le rendre ainsi. Sans compter qu'il avait énormément pitié de sa situation.

– Allez, viens ! Si tu as peur, je te protégerais !

Fort de son apprentissage et de sa plus grande taille, il se mettait dans la peau du protecteur.

– P-pas longtemps alors !

– Promis.

Cette réponse rassura Jimin et le lendemain matin, tous deux quittèrent les locaux. Taehyung s'était débrouillé pour accaparer l'attention des gardiens de l'accueil, l'autre en profitant pour sortir en douce. Et ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus loin.

Jimin fut si heureux de découvrir le monde extérieur que le plus grand en fut attendrit. Le vent sur sa joue, la température qui titillait ses mains, la brève pluie qui mouilla ses cheveux, le soleil qui lui éblouit les yeux... Le semi-vampire était comme un petit enfant qui effectuait sa première sortie. Et pour cette raison, il fallait le surveiller étroitement. Taehyung empêcha à plusieurs reprises Jimin de traverser au rouge, de caresser tous les chiens qu'il croisait, de ne pas monter dans un bus comme ça, de ne pas suivre le monsieur qui lui proposa une sucette s'il le suivait chez lui.

Un véritable parcours du combattant qui fatigua l'apprenti traqueur, mais face aux multiples sourires de Jimin, il se dit que ça valait le coup. Il répondit patiemment aux questions et lui apprit comment se comporter. Évidemment tout ne fut pas retenu en une fois, mais c'était beaucoup pour le plus petit.

Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent, Taehyung se fit réprimander pour avoir séché. Jimin n'eût rien, sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition.

Ce fut leur première journée ainsi, car il y en eût d'autres par la suite, quand Taehyung n'avait pas école. Tous deux devinrent plus proches encore.

Mais tout changea alors qu'ils étaient âgés de treize ans. Jimin lui dit un jour qu'ils devaient cesser de se voir. Pour leur propre bien à tous les deux. Et sans donner plus d'explication, il l'évitait complètement. Taehyung en fût anéanti. Jimin était son meilleur ami, son unique ami, la seule personne qu'il appréciait vraiment. Ce rejet sans raison lui fit terriblement mal, surtout quand il se rendit compte que son ancien ami s'était considérablement rapproché de Jungkook qui se rendait dans les locaux plus souvent qu'auparavant.

Ce fut pour Taehyung une grande trahison et il ne chercha plus à fréquenter Jimin.

Cette situation demeura inchangée pendant trois ans. Puis un jour celui qui venait de devenir officiellement un traqueur craqua. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu couper les liens avec Jimin – il l'avait toujours observé de loin – avait compris qu'il était amoureux de lui. Cela lui paraissait stupide, mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, son ancien ami s'était considérablement embelli ces dernières années, devenant un bel homme qui hantait les nuits de Taehyung.

N'en pouvant plus, il alla à la rencontre de Jimin et lui parla pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

– Rejoins-moi ce soir à vingt-et-une heure à la sortie des locaux. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

– Je ne...

– Je te demande seulement de m'écouter. Après, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je te laisse tranquille pour toujours.

Jimin semblait plus que gêné et soupira.

– Très bien.

Taehyung dissimula – mal – sa joie et attendit avec impatience le rendez-vous. Jimin ne s'était pas défilé et l'y rejoignit. Avec sa teinture orange, il était incroyablement séducteur.

Sans s'échanger un mot, ils marchèrent dans les rues de Séoul. Et puis Taehyung emmena l'objet de ses désirs dans un parc. Il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là et comme la grille était fermée, ils escaladèrent et passèrent de l'autre côté.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

– Je t'aime.

Taehyung ne s'était jamais embarrassé de longues formules alambiquées pour dire ce qu'il pensait. En face de lui, son interlocuteur avait rougi, les yeux écarquillés.

– Tu quoi ?

– Je t'aime.

– Mon tu… On ne se parle plus depuis des années ! Comment peux-tu éprouver de tels sentiments pour moi ?

– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais ça, je le sais. Et puis tu n'es pas totalement indifférent non plus, sinon tu ne demanderais pas régulièrement de mes nouvelles aux autres agents.

Jimin se mordit les lèvres, démasqué.

– Je vais être honnête avec toi, Taehyung, j'ignore ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux, oui, mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux, je n'irai pas jusque-là.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques mais tu es heureux ?

– Tu ne m'as pas rejeté, pour moi, c'est déjà une grande victoire.

– Tu es étrange.

– Je l'ai toujours été, tu le sais très bien.

Jimin rougit derechef. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Et c'était parce qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres qu'ils s'étaient toujours si bien entendus.

– Je suis désolé, Taehyung, mais même si je t'aimais, ce serait impossible entre nous.

Ce fut comme si le jeune traqueur s'était pris une douche froide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Avec moi, tu ne seras jamais heureux.

– Tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, tu ne peux pas l'affirmer.

– Je sais de quoi je parle. Il y a une part de moi… Si tu savais, tu me tuerais sans hésitation.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

– Je voudrais bien.

Une larme s'échappa et coula sur la joue de Jimin.

– Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai donné ma réponse, maintenant je rentre.

– Non ! J'en ai assez de te voir fuir, Jimin ! Donne-moi au moins des explications, je pense en avoir le droit.

– Je suis désolé.

Mais alors que le roux s'en allait, Taehyung le rattrapa, se mettant devant lui pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime ! Quoique tu as de si terrible, jamais je ne te rejetterai !

– Même si je te montre ça ?

Les yeux de Jimin devinrent rouges et deux de ses dents poussèrent tout en devenant pointues. Le brun ne réfléchit plus à cette vision. Il se jeta sur l'autre et le plaqua à terre, une main entourant sa gorge pour le maintenir dans cette position. Mais deux choses le firent se paralyser.

Déjà, Jimin ne se débattait pas. Se laissant faire telle une poupée de chiffon, même s'il avait retrouvé une apparence normale, il semblait attendre la suite des évènements. Ensuite, l'autre main du traqueur se trouvait sur sa cage thoracique. Et il sentait parfaitement le cœur battre à tout rompre. Or Taehyung avait appris de ses instructeurs que les vampires étaient morts. Rien n'était vivant en eux. Comment donc son cœur pouvait battre comme celui d'un humain ?

– Qu'es-tu ?

– Moitié vampire, moitié humain.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule !

– Je te dis la vérité. Je sais que tu détestes les vampires plus que tout et que tu cherches encore les assassins de ta famille. Si tu as besoin de te venger, vas-y, défoule-toi, tue-moi. J'espère qu'au moins avec ça, tu seras libéré d'une partie de ta peine et que tu seras plus heureux…

A force de se faire serrer la gorge, Jimin commençait à suffoquer. Taehyung ne bougeait pas.

– Tu es un monstre !

Le semi-vampire grimaça à ce mot.

– Tu as déjà tué des gens ?

– N-non !

– Je suis sûr que tu mens !

Jimin ne put répondre, il étouffait. Son agresseur desserra sa prise, juste assez pour lui permettre de respirer. Après avoir repris plusieurs fois sa respiration, le plus petit en taille reprit la parole.

– Taehyung, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Il y a trois ans j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même parce que j'étais en manque de sang et j'ai failli tuer Jungkook. Heureusement, au dernier moment, j'avais bu assez de son sang pour reprendre mes esprits et l'épargner.

– Tu t'en prends à ton propre cousin et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Attends… Il y a trois ans ? C'est quand tu as voulu t'éloigner de moi ?

– J'étais effrayé parce que j'avais fait, alors pour ta sécurité, et parce que je savais que tu me détesterais, j'ai préféré qu'on arrête d'être amis, même si ça me faisait mal…

– Alors pourquoi ton cousin s'est rapproché de toi alors qu'il a failli mourir par ta faute ?

– Il a voulu des explications malgré sa peur et je lui ai tout révélé. Il a été compréhensif et s'est décidé à me protéger. Je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux, mais il était trop résolu pour m'écouter.

Cette histoire semblait logique, mais Taehyung, encore sous le coup de la fureur, refusait d'écouter. Non, Jimin était un vampire, un monstre ! Il l'avait vu grandir et changer comme n'importe quel humain, mais il restait son ennemi !

– Tu essaies de me persuader de t'épargner ? Tu es dangereux, le mieux est de te tuer tout de suite.

– Mais fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as raison, je suis un monstre ! J'ai détruit la vie de ma mère, qui était une traqueuse exceptionnelle ! Elle qui désirait des enfants depuis des années et que son corps refusait de lui donner, voilà que j'arrive suite au viol que mon connard de père que je ne connais même pas lui a fait subir ! C'est uniquement pour ça qu'elle s'est attachée à moi et m'a protégé ! Et à quel prix ? Elle a perdu l'esprit parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de son viol et n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ! Et Jungkook, que j'adore depuis toujours, je l'ai mis en danger, j'ai manqué de peu de lui voler sa vie ! Et je le mets constamment en danger parce qu'il souhaite mon bonheur, alors qu'il est plus jeune que moi et innocent. Voilà à quoi ressemble la vie des seuls à savoir pour moi ! Ils m'aiment et je détruis leur vie à chaque instant ! Et oui, je peux encore déraper, et peut-être que la prochaine fois je tuerais quelqu'un, qui sait ? Peut-être que je deviendrais fou comme ceux qui ont massacré ta famille ! Je suis une erreur de la nature, je n'aurais jamais dû exister, je suis une anomalie qui n'a pas le droit de vivre ! Alors tue-moi, bordel, tue-moi, tu rendrais service à tout le monde !

Jimin avait le visage ravagé par les larmes, la peau rouge et la gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Résolu, il ferma les yeux et attendit que le coup fatal arrive. Mais Taehyung le fixait, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Jamais il ne pourrait autant détester Jimin au même niveau tant lui-même se haïssait déjà. Ses propos avaient trahi son désespoir. Jimin était tellement dégoûté de sa personne, il s'abhorrait à point inimaginable. S'il était éloigné de lui, s'il avait eu peur de se lier d'amitié avec Taehyung, s'il avait longtemps craint de sortir au point de préférer rester cloitré dans BANGTAN, si sa mère lui avait défendu de fréquenter quiconque et qu'il avait quasiment toujours obéit, c'était parce qu'il était semi-vampire. Et Jimin s'en voulait pour faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait, ayant peur pour eux. Tout prenait sens à présent. Ça, et bien d'autres choses…

Et maintenant, il était prêt à se laisser mourir pour le bien de ses proches et pour ne causer de mal à personne. Un monstre souhaiterait une telle chose ? Non.

Le traqueur se releva, provoquant la surprise du roux.

– Tu n'as rien commis de mal, je ne peux pas encore t'ôter la vie. Et puis tu es à moitié humain, tu n'es pas complètement pourri.

– Tu pourrais le regretter plus tard.

– Si je pense un jour le regretter, je te tuerai.

Enfin, s'il en était capable. Car il ne voyait plus de monstre. Ce jeune homme à terre, c'était un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel qui avait croisé sa destinée pour le rendre heureux. Un ange dont il était tombé malgré lui éperdument amoureux.

Taehyung le regarda une dernière fois puis s'en alla.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent. Le brun n'avait pas cherché à revoir Jimin et l'ignorait superbement. Ce dernier, respectant sa volonté, ne chercha pas à lui parler. Les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir changer. Et puis Taehyung apprit un soir que les trois vampires qui avaient assassiné sa famille avaient été repérés aux abords de la capitale.

L'occasion de se venger devint si forte qu'il oublia toute prudence. Plutôt que d'attendre qu'il fasse jour et d'y aller en équipe avec d'autres traqueurs, il fonça tête baissée au plus noir de la nuit à bord d'une voiture volée pour massacrer ceux qu'il haïssait plus que tout. C'était dans une station-service nommée Oilbank à la sortie de la ville, entre Séoul et Gwacheon-Dong.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut pris en tenaille par les trois vampires qu'il se rendit compte de son énorme stupidité. Ils étaient trop forts et en surnombre. Taehyung était seul, trop sous le coup de la fureur, sans préparation. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit avec d'autres traqueurs, avec un plan et des stratégies. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Le jeune homme allait mourir. Personne n'assisterait à sa mort. La station était déserte, plongée dans une semi-obscurité, personne ne s'y arrêtait. Une mort peu glorieuse et stupide, inutile de surcroit. Au moins, il ne manquerait à personne…

Mais alors que le jeune homme allait recevoir le coup fatal, le vampire le plus proche fut projeté plus loin.

Ahuri, Taehyung vit l'orange devenu gris entre temps devant lui.

– Jimin ? Mais que…

– Baisse-toi !

Obéissant aussitôt, il permit à Jimin de repousser facilement les deux autres vampires. Puis se sentit soulevé par celui qu'il aimait toujours et qui l'emmena plus loin.

– Tu restes ici le temps que m'occupe d'eux !

– Non, c'est à moi de les tuer !

– Tu ne peux pas affronter trois vampires tout seul !

– Alors laisse-moi t'aider !

– Tu me gênerais plus qu'autre chose !

Et déjà, Jimin s'élança. Avec sa rapidité, il était déjà de retour sur la scène de l'affrontement. Les vampires étaient sur lui, aussi le jeune homme décida de les battre un par un. Il attendit que le plus proche bondisse sur lui pour sauter en arrière. Mécontent, son assaillant se rapprocha encore. Le semi-vampire n'attendait que cela et se jeta lui aussi sur l'autre, un couteau qu'il avait caché en main. D'un geste vif et précis, il décapita le vampire. Un de moins.

Comme Taehyung l'apprendrait plus tard, Jimin savait à ce moment-là que la suite ne serait pas aussi simple : les deux autres comprenant qu'il était fort, resteraient sur leur garde avant d'attaquer. Les vampires d'ordinaire ne se fatiguaient pas beaucoup quand ils chassaient. Face aux humains, ils étaient naturellement trop puissants et les tuaient vite. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude d'user de leurs capacités. Mais face à quelqu'un ayant les mêmes aptitudes qu'eux et qui plus est espionnait depuis des années les entraînements de traqueurs pour reproduire ce qu'il avait vu par la suite dans sa chambre, le niveau n'était pas le même.

Les deux autres vampires chargèrent ensemble. Jimin tenta de les attaquer au couteau, mais ils le fuyaient. Pire, ils l'attaquaient dès qu'il pouvait. Résultat, quand le gris parvint à en tuer un autre, il était blessé, contrairement au dernier de ses ennemis. Profitant de sa faiblesse, il donna un violent coup de pied au ventre du semi-vampire qui cria de douleur. Jimin trouva tout de même assez de force pour lui donner un coup de lame sur un bras, mais pour son ennemi, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme était encore malgré lui encore trop inexpérimenté. Il se faisait battre. Et il perdait trop de sang.

Il s'écroula à genoux par terre. L'autre vampire s'approcha de lui, la bouche ouverte dans l'attention de boire son sang quand un coup de feu dans la tête l'arrêta. Furieux, il se leva et se prit un autre coup de feu lui creva un œil. Puis un Taehyung encore plein d'énergie s'empara de la lame que tenait Jimin et fonça sur l'ennemi. Ce dernier, ralenti par les blessures et la douleur, ne fut pas assez rapide. Il se défendit, mais le traqueur était encore endurant et fort, et lui n'était pas blessé. Il finit par lui trancher la gorge puis la tête.

Taehyung constata que ses trois ennemis de toujours, ceux qui lui avaient bousillé sa vie neuf ans plus tôt, étaient enfin décédés. Il avait pu se venger et cela lui fit un bien fou. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de savourer longtemps sa victoire : Jimin peu loin de lui était à terre et crachait du sang.

Inquiet, le brun s'approcha de lui. Ses blessures se refermaient lentement, mais il continuait à perdre du sang. Et son corps tremblait de spasmes. Avec horreur, Taehyung vit que les pupilles se teintaient de rouge.

– Va… Va-t'en ! trouva la force de prononcer Jimin. Je perds le contrôle…

Le brun se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Et quand une fois il avait perdu le contrôle, Jungkook avait failli être tué. Et c'était parce qu'il avait soif de sang.

Et effectivement, le semi-vampire en perdait beaucoup. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler ?

Sans réfléchir, Taehyung tendit son bras.

– Vas-y, bois.

Jimin écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas.

– Bois je te dis ! Même si je pars, tu pourrais t'en prendre à des gens passant par-là, et en tant que traqueur, je ne peux le tolérer ! Et sinon, tu meurs, et ça, je ne peux pas plus le tolérer !

Le gris n'hésita plus et se jeta sur lui, suçant avidement le liquide rouge salvateur. Taehyung s'attendait à souffrir, mais il n'en fut rien. Il ignorait encore qu'un vampire pouvait choisir si le donneur de sang avait mal ou au contraire se sentait bien quand il se faisait mordre. Et Jimin avait toujours fait attention à partir du moment où il avait su se contrôler à ne faire souffrir personne.

Avant de boire tout le sang de brun, le semi-vampire retira ses crocs et s'effondra par terre. Il s'était suffisamment restauré pour se laisser guérir tranquillement. Affaiblit, le traqueur s'installa à ses côtés.

– Comment tu as su que je me trouvais là ?

– J'ai une ouïe surdéveloppée, j'ai assez vite entendu que les vampires que tu recherchais avait été retrouvés. Et quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans les locaux, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai couru à ta poursuite. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps.

– Mais… Pourquoi me protéger ?

– Parce que je t'aime.

Jimin l'avait dit avec une forte conviction.

– J'ai réfléchi ces dernières semaines et j'ai compris quels étaient mes sentiments envers toi. Alors quand j'ai compris que tu étais en danger, j'ai filé sans réfléchir car je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses tuer.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment mais Taehyung, doté d'un courage nouveau suite à la déclaration inattendue, se pencha vers Jimin et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais il lui fut rendu. Néanmoins, fatigué par les émotions et le sang qu'il n'avait plus, ce moment de tendresse ne dura pas et le brun se rallongea.

Jimin lia leurs mains.

– Tu me considères toujours comme un monstre ?

– Un monstre ne m'aurait pas sauvé la vie.

Le semi-vampire sourit, soulagé par cette réponse.

* * *

Ils avaient fini tous les deux par rentrer, dans un silence des plus complets. Encore épuisés, ils se séparèrent, voulant reprendre des forces. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Jimin ne rende visite à Taehyung. Ce dernier, réveillé le premier, avait repensé aux évènements de la veille et méditait.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Venger les siens en assassinant les trois vampires fut son but depuis des années. Il n'avait vécu que pour ce point. Alors maintenant, que faire ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Il n'avait aucune famille, aucune attache, si ce n'était Jimin. Mais même cette relation était floue. Qu'était-il, avec le semi-vampire ? Des amis ? Des amants ? Que l'autre vienne lui rendre visite allait lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il en était.

– Taehyung, il faut qu'on parle.

– Je suis d'accord.

– A propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier…

– Quoi, tu regrettes ?

Le gris secoua la tête.

– Non, car je t'ai dit la vérité. Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas le surnaturel, comme tout le monde à BANGTAN. Alors je comprendrais que tu…

– Jimin, je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu as des sentiments pour moi, ne les dissimule pas derrière des excuses pour qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. Tu fais ça depuis des années, et je ne le supporte plus.

– Mais tu ne peux nier. Tu as cherché à me tuer une fois. Et au fond de toi, tu ne vois en moi qu'un potentiel danger. Toi, tu as ta vie. Pourquoi t'embêter avec moi ? Je n'en vaux pas le coup.

Taehyung se rappela que le semi-vampire se dépréciait constamment.

– Jimin, je vais te faire une demande. S'il te plait, écoute-moi bien.

– Oui ?

– Veux-tu être ma raison de vivre ?

– P-pardon ?

Le gris le regarda, complètement interloqué.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. Celle qui me guidait jusque-là est morte hier soir. Je n'ai goût à rien, n'ai envie de rien… Je ne sais qu'une chose : je t'aime. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, malgré ce que tu peux dire. Alors si tu écoutes ton cœur comme le mien, on pourra enfin être ensemble. On s'entraidera, on se protègera, on s'aimera. Et tu seras ma raison de vivre.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Jimin, autant touché par la déclaration que par le fait que ce soit Taehyung qui la prononce. Jamais le brun ne s'embarrassait d'envolées lyriques d'ordinaire. Alors qu'il le fasse pour lui… Son cœur s'emballa. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement l'humain.

– Oui, je veux être ta raison de vivre.

* * *

Suite à cet échange, Taehyung et Jimin ne se quittèrent plus. En plus d'être devenus amants, ils étaient partenaires au sein de BANGTAN. Grâce à ses années de pratiques secrètes et à ses aptitudes vampiriques, Jimin gagna rapidement le titre de traqueur et accompagna son cœur, comme il l'appelait, à chaque mission.

L'organisation apprit pour leur couple et ne dit rien, c'était leur vie, pas la leur. Jimin prit le soin de cacher cette nouvelle à sa mère, qui ne l'aurait pas supporté, ayant peur qu'un jour la haine de Taehyung pour le surnaturel ne lui cause du tort. Jungkook ne fut pas ravi de la nouvelle, pensant comme sa tante, mais face au bonheur de son cousin, il finit par l'accepter.

Tout allait pour le mieux pour le duo, et rien ni personne n'avait réussi à les séparer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Da-won enleva sa main du front de Taehyung. Ce dernier, effondré par tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait vu en même temps que la sorcière, se laissa lourdement tomber, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 **Alors, vos impressions ?**


	9. Neuf

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après le passé, retour au présent, avec enfin les explications attendues !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Taehyung n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait la larme facile. S'il pouvait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions assez facilement, sa susceptibilité n'étant pas un secret, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il en vienne à pleurer.

Avoir revu ses souvenirs avait eu raison de lui. Il eût beau se trouver en territoire ennemi et détester Da-won, entre ce qu'il venait de vivre, sa fatigue et son inquiétude pour son aimé, le brun craqua. Les larmes s'écoulèrent toutes seules. Toujours à genoux, il se prit la tête entre les mains, refusant de montrer un tel spectacle à la sorcière.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, se remettant difficilement de ce qu'elle avait vu. Les yeux écarquillés, elle restait figée, elle-même sous le coup de l'émotion. Son frère, remarquant son état, s'approcha d'elle.

– Hey, ça va ?

Avant que Da-won ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jimin ensommeillé, ses yeux encore gonflés, prouvant qu'il venait de se réveiller.

– J'ai entendu du bruit, il se passe qu…

Le rose se figea devant la scène. Entre Jungkook qui imitait une otarie et Taehyung qui pleurait, ce qu'il voyait le fit cligner à plusieurs reprises des yeux. Puis il se reprit.

– Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Hoseok, laisse Jungkook tranquille ! Da-won, je t'avais interdit de faire du mal à Taehyung !

– Ils sont venus ici et je voulais juste savoir…

– Tais-toi !

Le semi-vampire s'empara de son cousin et de son amour et les emmena dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, soit une chambre. Le plus jeune soupira, épuisé parce que le sorcier lui avait fait subir. Il s'assit sur une chaise, les sourcils froncés. Pendant ce temps, Jimin déposa délicatement Taehyung sur le lit. Ce dernier, complètement dévasté, n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallut que les lèvres du rose se posèrent sur les siennes pour qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité.

– Ji-Jimin ?

– Je suis là mon cœur.

– C'est encore l'un de tes tours, sorcière ? Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ? Rends-moi mon ange !

– Da-won n'est pas là, elle ne te fera plus de mal. C'est moi mon amour, je suis là, vraiment là.

Taehyung semblait réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Jimin qui lui essuyait doucement les larmes. N'ayant pas été aussi proche de lui depuis trop longtemps à son goût, il se serra davantage à lui, comme si ce geste allait l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

Jungkook, lui, toujours aussi peu attentif et intéressé aux moments de tendresse, intervint.

– Bon Jimin, je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Tu disparais comme ça sans explications et tu te jettes dans le repère de l'ennemi ?

– Je… Je suis désolé. En ce moment c'est assez compliqué et j'ai voulu vos tenir éloignés de ce que je traverse. Mais apparemment malgré mes précautions, vous avez réussi à retrouver ma trace.

– Comme si on allait te laisser disparaître aussi facilement !

– Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

– Mais pourquoi tu as voulu t'éloigner justement ? Ce sont ces maudits sorciers qui t'ont forcé ?

– Pas du tout, c'était volontaire !

A ces mots, Jungkook se hérissa.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

– On m'a offert la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur moi-même, de découvrir qui je suis réellement, alors j'ai saisi l'opportunité.

– Mais explique mieux, je suis perdu là !

– Da-won et les autres m'apprennent des choses sur le monde du surnaturel, sur les vampires et tout.

– Mais pourquoi l'ennemi t'en apprendrait sur lui ? Pour être mieux tué ?

– Pour que je les comprenne, pour que je les protège, pour que je sache enfin qui je suis !

Jimin avait presque hurlé. Devant l'air choqué de son cousin, il baissa la tête, honteux.

– Pardon. Je suis à cran en ce moment, mais je ne dois pas m'emporter comme ça.

– C'est sûr, ouais.

Avant que le rose ne reprenne la parole, Taehyung quitta ses bras et s'assit, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que son amant. Tous deux se regardèrent longuement, de façon intense. Dans les yeux du brun se lisaient la confusion, le doute, les questions et comme une peur. Il était perdu et n'arrivait plus à comprendre Jimin.

Le semi-vampire n'osait bouger. Il pensait avoir fait le bon choix en s'éloignant temporairement des deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers, mais il se rendait compte à présent que cette décision hâtive les avait fait souffrir. Mais au fond, avait-il eu réellement le choix ? Malgré l'amour que lui portaient Taehyung et Jungkook, ils ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il traversait actuellement.

– Putain ! s'exclama tout à coup le plus jeune. J'ai été tellement pris de court avec l'autre fou qui m'a fait imiter tous les animaux connus à ce jour que j'ai oublié qu'on était en plein dans la cage aux loups ! Je n'ai plus mon arme, on va se faire tuer !

– Personne ne vous fera du mal, intervint Jimin. Je peux vous l'assurer. Et s'ils osent vous attaquer, je les tuerais, moi.

– Mon ange, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je me demande même si c'est bien toi. Pourrais-tu tout nous expliquer ? Tu avais promis que tu le ferais.

Taehyung avait repris la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à réaliser que son homme se trouvait vraiment là. Bien que confus par tout ce qu'il se passait et encore traumatisé par ce que lui a fait subir Da-won, le jeune traqueur désirait enfin connaître la vérité. Le rose n'était pas ici contre son gré et semblait avoir besoin d'être en compagnie des sorciers. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, au moins ses jours ne semblaient pas être en danger. Et Jimin ne l'avait pas oublié ni abandonné.

– Tu as raison, je l'avais promis. Alors je vais tout vous avouer.

Le semi-vampire inspira un bon coup et ses mains vinrent se lier à celles de son amant.

– Hier midi, j'ai démasqué Da-won, j'ai compris que c'était elle, celle qui m'avait attaqué. Elle en savait trop sur moi, et sur toi aussi Tae, alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la suivre sur le toit de l'école.

Taehyung se mordit les lèvres. Il avait oublié ce lieu quand il avait recherché son amant ! Mais quel débutant !

– Là, elle m'a attaqué, y mettant sa puissance, comme lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance. Elle désirait pour le coup me tuer, car elle déteste comme tout le surnaturel notre organisation. Et apparemment, on commence à être trop connus car elle avait eu un doute sur qui j'étais dès qu'elle m'a vue. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a mentalement attaqué. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois un semi-vampire, parce que son don ne m'a pas affecté aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait désiré.

– Tu dis ça mais tu as bien perdu connaissance dans les toilettes !

– Elle a dû y mettre beaucoup de puissance, et ça aurait dû me tuer, pas simplement me faire s'évanouir. Mes capacités de vampire me protègent mieux contre les attaques magiques.

Jimin marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

– Sur le toit, elle a encore failli m'avoir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je m'y attendais, alors j'ai su résister. J'ai vite compris qu'elle n'était pas habituée à autant utiliser son pouvoir, alors j'ai fini par avoir le dessus sur elle, le menaçant. Le fait que je sois en parti surnaturel m'a aidé, comme je vous l'ai dit, parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, les sorciers ont du pouvoir sur les humains et les animaux, difficilement sur les autres. Bref, j'allais la neutraliser, mais là, elle m'a dit des choses que je n'ai pu ignorer.

– Lesquelles, Hyung ? s'intéressa Jungkook.

– Da-won était persuadée que j'étais dénué de liberté, que BANGTAN étaient mes géôliers et elle me proposait de me libérer. En même temps, à ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix que d'essayer de m'avoir dans son camp, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'attaquer. Quand je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas prisonnier, Da-won a refusé de me croire. Elle m'a alors proposé de connaître la vérité sur le monde surnaturel, sur ce qui s'y passe vraiment, pour que j'en sache aussi plus sur les vampires. Que je connaisse mieux ma nature et mes origines.

Taehyung pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

– Attends… Tu veux dire que tu souhaites savoir qui es ton père ? Et plus sur le monde des vampires ? Mais je croyais que tu ne le voulais pas !

– Jusqu'à hier, non. Mais quand Da-won m'a parlé, j'ai compris que j'avais tort. Au fond, même si je me le cachais, je désirais savoir. Elle m'a rendu curieux, alors je l'ai suivi. Là, avec son pouvoir, comme elle l'a appliqué sur toi, elle m'a expliqué que le monde surnaturel était plus vaste et complexe qu'on le ne pensait. Que tous n'étaient pas mauvais et tous ne dérapaient pas. Depuis très longtemps, il existe des nids pacifistes qui se mélangent aux humains et se font passer pour tels. Ils réussissent tellement bien qu'on ne peut les soupçonner.

Cette information laissa Jungkook interdit quelques secondes.

– C'est impossible ! Les créatures surnaturelles ont toujours été maléfiques !

– Une partie, oui. C'est pour cela qu'il y a toujours eu des traqueurs, même bien avant la création de BANGTAN. Mais on a toujours ignoré des nids pacifistes.

– Je ne peux pas y croire. Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que je sais.

– L'actuel PDG du _Royaume_ est un élémentariste, comme ses parents et leurs parents avant eux. Ils n'ont jamais causé le moindre tort. Parmi le personnel du _Royaume_ , nombreux sont ceux qui appartiennent au monde surnaturel, mais personne n'en sait rien. Kim Namjoon est actuellement le leader de ce nid, qui compterait près d'une centaine d'individus. Tous se fondent dans la masse et ne veulent surtout pas attirer l'attention de BANGTAN, c'est pour cela qu'ils se font passer pour des humains et vivent honnêtement. Ils craignent à chaque fois qu'un nid opposé qui sème la discorde les mettent dans une situation inextricable.

– Et tu les crois ? Tu es bien naïf, cousin.

– Tu sais que je suis à moitié surnaturel. J'ai même failli te tuer une fois. Me neutraliserais-tu là maintenant, pour ce que je suis et ce que je dis ?

Jungkook se pétrifia. La réponse était évidente à ses yeux.

– C'est différent, tu n'es pas comme eux !

– Je n'ai pas plus choisis qu'eux d'être ce que je suis. Et si ma mère ne s'était pas réfugiée dans les locaux de l'organisation pour s'y cloîtrer avec moi, imagine ? Mon père aurait très bien pu s'emparer de moi et m'élever. J'aurais été totalement différent. J'aurais pu être votre adversaire. Et ça aurait pu très mal tourner.

– Ne redis jamais ça !

Taehyung avait chuchoté furieusement. S'il était resté silencieux durant l'échange entre les deux cousins, il n'avait cessé d'observer son amant. L'observer, mais également analyser son comportement.

– Le passé est passé, il ne changera pas. Alors ne parle pas de ce qui se serait passé si tu avais été élevé par ton père. Tu sais au moins qui sait ?

– Non, personne au sein du nid ne le sait.

– Alors ce n'est pas ma priorité. Le plus important c'est toi. Qu'as-tu appris des vampires ?

– Plein de choses ! Par exemple, je ne suis pas le premier des semi-vampires !

Cette annonce étonna les deux autres.

– Quoi ?

– Il y a eu quelques cas par le passé, même si ça reste un phénomène rare. Et encore plus rare qu'ils vieillissent.

– Pourquoi ?

– L'équilibre entre les deux parties est instable. Un semi-vampire ne devrait pas être. Tôt ou tard, à moins de trouver un point d'ancrage, la folie ou la sauvagerie l'emporte. Toujours.

– Mais comment ? demanda Jungkook. Les vampires sont naturellement calmes, excepté certains qui perdent l'esprit.

– La trop longue vie et une soif de sang que plus rien ne semble étancher l'emportent chez certains, c'est pour cela qu'ils agissent parfois stupidement.

– Comme ceux qui ont assassiné ma famille ?

Taehyung avait considérablement pâli.

– Oui…

Le brun serra les poings, en colère.

– Tu perds parfois tes esprits, mais jamais tu n'es devenu fou, rappela Jungkook.

– Parce que mon point d'ancrage, je l'ai déjà trouvé. J'en ai même deux. Ils me permettent de tenir. Sinon j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps.

Au sourire ému que Jimin leur montra, les deux autres comprirent. Les points d'ancrage, c'étaient eux.

– J'ai appris bien d'autres choses sur les vampires, ce qui explique comment je peux fonctionner. Mais ce serait trop long à tout vous expliquer.

– Ce nid… Tu en fait partie ? le questionna Taehyung.

Le rose sursauta.

– Ils m'ont proposé d'en faire partie.

– Et tu as accepté ?

Le brun s'inquiétait de la réponse.

– Non.

– C'est vrai ?

– Il fallait que je quitte BANGTAN. Mais surtout que je n'ai plus de lien avec BANGTAN, c'est-à-dire avec vous. Alors je ne pouvais accepter.

Taehyung se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer en l'attente de la réponse. Savoir que son amant ne l'abandonnait pas le soulageait.

– Alors pourquoi ils te gardent avec eux ? s'intéressa Jungkook.

– J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions et ils ne voulaient pas d'humains de BANGTAN, alors j'ai préféré rester avec eux. Et bon j'étais tellement bouleversé par les révélations que j'avais besoin de recul. Encore désolé pour vous avoir inquiété. Je ne voulais pas, mais vous n'auriez pas compris. J'ai beau vous aimer et vous faire confiance, je ne suis pas complètement humain et il fallait que je sache. Mais promis, je ne m'éloignerai plus !

Taehyung le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, très fort.

– Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien. Maintenant, partons !

– Avant ça, on doit voir un dernier point avec eux.

– Quoi ?

– C'est lié à notre mission.

Jungkook, soudainement à nouveau très intéressé, se mit soudainement debout avant de parler en italien et de marcher sur les mains.

– HOSEOK !

* * *

 **A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?**


	10. Dix

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Après que Jungkook eût proféré toutes les menaces du monde envers Hoseok qui se contenta de rire en guise de réponse, le groupe se dirigea vers le bureau de Seokjin.

Taehyung garda sa main dans celle de son amour et demeurait physiquement très proche de lui. Jimin le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Après les dernières épreuves subies, il ne pouvait en vouloir au brun de se comporter ainsi. Et il aimait sentir son amant tout proche.

La fratrie sorcière les laissa dans le bureau avant d'en revenir avec le propriétaire des lieux. Taehyung, qui ne le connaissait pas encore, fut impressionné par sa prestance. Le PDG était naturellement classe et se déplaçait avec aisance dans la pièce. Il possédait un certain charme et son charisme subjugua le traqueur.

– Eh bien, qui est-ce ? demanda Seokjin. Attendez... Pourquoi il te tient la main Jimin ? Ne me dis pas que...

– Si, répondit le semi-vampire, presque sur un ton de défi.

– Et l'autre là...

L'élémentariste fut plus qu'étonné et interrogea du regard son ami qui répondit.

– Le cousin de Jimin. Comme son compagnon, il sait pour nous.

– ...des agents de BANGTAN se promènent dans mon building et je ne suis pas mis au courant ?

– Tu cuisinais ton bulgogi amélioré. Et tu nous as toujours répété qu'à moins d'une urgence, il ne fallait pas te déranger dans ces moments-là!

– L'ennemi, ce n'est pas une urgence peut-être ?

– Il n'y a aucun ennemi ici, martela Jimin.

– Vraiment ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir entrer les deux vampires. Aussitôt Taehyung et Jungkook se sentirent menacés. Si Namjoon resta en retrait, Yoongi était effrayant. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient de rage, son visage exprimait une haine profonde, sa posture ressemblait à celle d'un prédateur sur le point de se jeter sur sa proie.

– Yoongi.., commença Seokjin.

– Non, je refuse de me calmer quand j'entends de tels mots ! Que l'on partage notre secret à Jimin est une chose, il est l'un des nôtres. Mais traiter des humains de BANGTAN comme des amis, je refuse !

– Écoute...

– Je refuse qu'on se fasse tuer ! Ça fait trente ans que je vis pacifiquement avec les humains, je n'ai plus mordu quiconque, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et ces deux-là me tueront dans mon sommeil !

– Non ! protesta Taehyung.

– Tu as raison, tu ne le feras pas car je vais te tuer dès à présent !

– Cesse immédiatement ! tonna tout à coup Namjoon. Hyung, si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, sors d'ici tout de suite !

Yoongi montra ses crocs par colère mais obéit en se retirant.

– Excusez-le, dit le chef du nid. Il a terriblement souffert par le passé. Des agents de BANGTAN il y a plusieurs années lui ont volé une personne qui lui était chère.

– Volé ? répéta Jungkook.

– Il s'agissait d'une amie, comme une sœur à ses yeux. Elle a été enlevée, séquestrée pendant des jours. Ils l'ont torturée pour connaître l'emplacement du nid, mais elle a préféré mourir que d'avouer.

– Comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda Jungkook, suspicieux.

– Parce que Yoongi a trouvé les agents et les a fait avouer avant de les tuer. Il était fou de douleur et voulait anéantir BANGTAN à lui tout seul. J'ai heureusement croisé sa route à ce moment-là et l'ai persuadé de cesser cette folie, il aurait succombé. A l'époque je faisais déjà parti du nid pacifique et je l'y ai introduit. Il accepte de se plier aux règles, mais voue une haine mortelle à votre organisation.

– Nous sommes désolés, dit Jimin.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Seokjin. Nous vivons dans la crainte de BANGTAN et avons tous plus ou moins souffert par sa faute, mais nous savons qu'aucun de vous trois n'a tué des membres de notre nid.

Taehyung se sentit quelque peu honteux d'avoir voulu tuer Da-won. Il était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Pourtant, par réflexe, il l'aurait assassinée juste parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Comme il avait failli tuer Jimin des années plus tôt.

– Je reste persuadé qu'un jour Yoongi vous acceptera, reprit le PDG. Mais nous devons parler sérieusement de la situation. Vous savez qui nous sommes et où nous vivons. Nous sommes en danger. Jimin a déjà juré qu'il garderait le secret. Nous attendons la même chose de vous deux.

La tension dans l'air était palpable. L'élémentariste, le vampire et les sorciers étaient prêts à agir en cas de refus.

– Je fais confiance à Jimin, déclara Taehyung. S'il a juré, je le fais aussi.

– Pareil pour moi, rajouta Jungkook. Surtout si ça me protège des maléfices du sorcier.

– Noooooonnnnn ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Namjoon et Seokjin. Tu l'as fait sur le petit ?

– « petit » ?

– Il avait un air trop sérieux, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

– Le coquinou !

– Je ne suis pas petit !

– Ah ouais ? Mais t'as une bouille de bébé !

La discussion continua dans ce sens, ce qui fit sourire le couple. Ils se sentaient à l'aise ici. Jungkook, qui devait reconnaître qu'il était le plus jeune, finit par grimacer avant de reprendre son sérieux – même si Hoseok ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en le regardant.

– Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez parlé de ce qu'il se passait dans l'école de Da-won, dit Jimin.

– Effectivement, répondit la sorcière. Je sais par Jimin que BANGTAN enquête sur les éléments surnaturels au lycée. Mais je lui ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien. Et ce n'est personne de notre nid.

– Je confirme, continua Namjoon. Personne dans notre groupe n'agirait ainsi. On a tous trop peurs de se faire repérer par l'organisation.

– Il y a toujours des surnaturels qui se font remarquer, indiqua Seokjin. Tout le monde ne partage pas notre prudence et beaucoup se moquent de nous. Notamment ceux qui agissent dans le lycée.

– Des loups-garous ? demanda Jungkook.

Les quatre amis surnaturels sourirent.

– Intelligent le petit ! siffla Hoseok.

– Depuis quand tu dragues les mineurs ? l'interrogea sa sœur, intriguée.

– Je ne suis pas mineur ! s'irrita Jungkook.

– Intéressant ! répondit le sorcier.

– OUI DES LOUPS-GAROUS ! hurla Seokjin histoire de reprendre leur conversation sérieuse.

Le couple se regarda à nouveau. Décidément, ils se sentaient bien ici.

– Il y a un loup-garou scolarisé dans l'établissement, leur apprit Da-won. Il a compris ce que j'étais et à voulu sortir avec moi. Il était du genre provoquant et j'ai compris qu'agir en toute impunité avec ses capacités ne le dérangeaient pas. J'ai refusé et lui expliquant que j'étais pacifiste et il n'a pas aimé. Depuis, il fait tout pour que je me dévoile et il me provoque. Parfois je lui réponds quand il m'énerve. J'ai compris quand Jimin et Taehyung sont entrés dans le lycée qu'on avait malheureusement attiré l'attention.

– Mais comment vous avez su pour nous ? demanda Taehyung. On est discrets pourtant !

– Pour les humains, oui. Mais pour les surnaturels, en particulier ceux qui cherchent à se fondre dans la masse, vous êtes de plus en plus connus. On savait que l'un des traqueurs avaient les cheveux roses. J'ai vite assemblé les pièces du puzzle.

– Du coup, on vous propose une alliance, annonça Namjoon. Le loup nous met en danger, surtout que sa meute menacerait de rappliquer pour s'en prendre à Da-won. Ils l'exposeraient et nous pourrions êtres découverts.

– On poursuit un but commun, rajouta Hoseok. Allions-nous pour se débarrasser de cet ennemi commun. Après, si vous préférez ne plus nous fréquenter, on ne vous en tiendra pas vigueur. Acceptez-vous ?

Les deux humains se retournèrent vers Jimin, l'interrogeant du regard. Le semi-vampire se retrouva tout à coup à être celui qui choisirait pour tous.

– Si on accepte, on collaborera ensemble ? Aucun ennui de chaque côté ?

– Aucun, assura Seokjin. Nous ne voulons que la paix. Alors que dîtes-vous ?

– J'accepte.

* * *

Les agents de BANGTAN rentrèrent à leur base quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir décidé de collaborer, ils avaient tous discuté de comment procéder. L'absence de Yoongi s'était fait ressentir, mais personne ne voulut y penser. Et cela n'empêcha pas les échanges.

Jungkook s'éloigna sans mot dire de son côté. Jimin et Taehyung arrivèrent devant leur porte et s'échangèrent un regard. Ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose.

A peine le couple fût-il rentré dans sa chambre que les choses sérieuses débutèrent. Séparés depuis trop longtemps, ils ressentaient l'envie de faire à nouveau qu'un. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, encore et toujours, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Les amants s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements, se retrouvant nus, la peau en sueur et leur excitation visible sur leur virilité. Maîtrisant sa force, Jimin plaqua son amour contre la porte avant de s'agenouiller et de lécher sur toute la longueur le pénis qui s'offrait à lui.

– Putain Jimin !

Le susnommé, heureux de ces mots, prit en bouche le bâton de chair et le suça avidement, creusant les joues, tout en massant tes testicules. Taehyung gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses mains accrochées à la chevelure rose. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le plus jeune comprit que son ange se perdait dans le plaisir. C'était la limite alors il devait agir rapidement.

– Jimin, allonge-toi sur le lit, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Il n'aimait pas employer ce ton sur lui, mais il fallait qu'il le maîtrise avant que ça ne dégénère. Jimin pouvait perdre le contrôle de sa force – voire même le contrôle tout court – sous les affres du plaisir. Taehyung ayant à plus d'une reprise failli être blessé pendant l'acte, ils avaient découvert au fil du temps comment pouvoir faire l'amour dans les meilleures conditions.

Docile, le semi vampire obéit. Seule une voix impérieuse pouvait obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui dans ces moments-là. Cette partie vampirique aimait être dominée, ce qui arrangeait les amants. Malicieux et joueur, Jimin écarta outrageusement les cuisses, invitant Taehyung à le pénétrer.

– Chéri, je ne t'ai pas préparé.

Un grognement lui répondit.

– Ton côté bestial a peut-être pris le dessus, mais je ne te ferai pas de mal.

– Prends-moi tout de suite !

– Ça fait trop de jours, alors laisse-moi faire !

Jimin se soumit de nouveau et couina quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent d'un coup. Il gémit rapidement, en redemandant. Bientôt ce furent trois doigts qui le firent crier de plaisir, surtout quand sa prostate fût touchée. Voir le rose dans cet état uniquement grâce à lui remplit l'humain de fierté.

– Prends-moi !

– Mords-moi d'abord.

– Quoi ?

– Fais-le !

Lui seul pouvait être mordu par Jimin, lui seul pouvait lui donner son sang. Pas Da-won ni personne d'autre. Quand les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, il gémit de plaisir en même temps que sa jalousie disparut. Un peu de son sang fut goulûment avalé, en échange de quoi une vague supplémentaire de plaisir l'envahit.

– Un... Un jour je me contrôlerais suffisamment pour te faire l'amour !

– J'attends ce jour avec impatience mon ange, en attendant laisse-moi te rendre fou...

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser sauvage avant que Taehyung n'entre en Jimin. **[Attention, ici les deux ont passé les tests et se font mutuellement confiance, vous de votre côté protégez-vous lors des rapports sexuels]**

Cette action les fit tous deux crier de plaisir et déjà le rose bougeait ses hanches, ne ressentant que très peu la douleur. Taehyung se fit une joie d'effectuer des vas et viens en lui, touchant sa prostate au bout de quelques coups. Le semi-vampire haletait, ses prunelles rougirent davantage. Le brun lui maintint les poignets fermement tout en augmentant la cadence. Jimin criait de plus en plus fort. Il finit par éjaculer entre leurs deux ventres. Taehyung vint peu après. Ce dernier eût tout juste le temps de se retirer et de s'allonger que son amant le prit et le souleva.

– Jimin ?

L'humain vit ses prunelles rouges et ses dents pointues. Il était prêt physiquement à le maîtriser quand il fut déposé. Le rose s'allongea ensuite à quatre pattes sur le lit et remua ses fesses.

– Deuxième round ?

Seul un grognement impatient lui répondit. Taehyung ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Après l'amour et une douche, les amants furent couchés dans les bras de l'autre.

– Faudrait peut-être qu'on mange, proposa Taehyung.

– Flemme, répondit Jimin qui était de nouveau complètement lui-même. Et je ne vais pas bouger avant demain, pas envie de boîter devant tout le monde.

La remarque fit rire le brun qui embrassa le front de l'autre avant de le serrer davantage dans ses bras.

– Ne t'en va plus.

– Je ne partirai plus loin de toi, mon amour.

– Parle-moi, préviens-moi, ne disparais plus comme ça !

– Je suis désolé.

– J'ai même commencé à douter sur nous…

Jimin embrassa son amant.

– Jamais je ne te quitterai pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé d'être ta raison de vivre ?

– Oui.

– Et bien tu es la mienne. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime !

– Je t'aime aussi.

Touché, Taehyung posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ange. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, savourant ce silence. Ils s'endormirent peu après. Demain débuterait leur traque.


	11. Onze

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un petit temps, voici la suite ! Et on se rapproche petit à petit de la fin :/**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna, Taehyung l'éteignit d'un geste endormi et, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, commença à se lever. La perspective d'une nouvelle journée de travail sous sa couverture ne l'enchantait guère mais pour le bien de l'enquête, il devait le faire. Toutefois, avant d'avoir pu quitter le lit, des bras puissants entourèrent par derrière son torse.

– Mon ange... Il est encore tôt, rendort toi...

– Je viens avec toi !

Jimin démontrait des signes évidents de fatigue et pourtant, sa détermination semblait être sans faille.

– Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– J'ai envie d'être avec toi, mon amour !

– Ce n'est pas l'unique raison, hein ?

Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à Taehyung qui le connaissait trop bien. Et puis ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire. Les bras se resserrèrent et l'humain sentit le menton de son aimé se poser sur son épaule.

– J'ai peur...

A ces mots, le plus jeune se hérissa avant de se retourner et prendre Jimin dans ses bras.

– Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je... J'ai repensé cette nuit aux paroles de Yoongi. Les agents de BANGTAN ont torturé son amie avant de la tuer uniquement parce qu'elle était une vampire, pas parce qu'elle commettait des actes horribles. Elle était innocente et ils l'ont traité de la pire manière. Dans cette histoire, les monstres, c'étaient eux, pas elle !

– Parce qu'on est entraîné pour ça, répondit tristement Taehyung. J'ai voulu te tuer quand tu m'as avoué ton métissage et seuls mes sentiments pour toi m'ont arrêté. J'ai aussi tenté de tuer Da-won. Jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre le nid, j'étais incapable de refréner ces pulsions de meurtres et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de me contrôler.

– Combien d'innocents on a tué ? Et... J'ai toujours su que je devais me protéger de nos collègues, mais je pensais qu'ils me tueraient seulement. Maintenant j'ai peur qu'ils me fassent du mal, et à toi, à Jungkook et au nid...

Jimin était si inquiet qu'il en trembla. En cet instant plus que jamais, Taehyung se jura comme toujours qu'il protégerait son amour contre tout danger.

– Mon cœur, si jamais ils tentent de te faire du mal, je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre. Et je serai là pour toi. Jungkook aussi. Et le nid pourrait t'aider aussi. Tu n'es pas seul.

Jimin resta un moment silencieux puis...

– Je peux quand même venir avec toi ? J'attendrai l'ouverture du lycée devant les locaux, je ne gênerai pas !

Le plus jeune ne pouvait refuser, désirant seulement rassurer son compagnon.

– Tout ce que tu veux.

Le sourire qu'il perçut en réponse valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Taehyung était au travail. Il n'allait pas voir les autres élèves avant l'heure de manger, sa cible également. Le jeune homme en profita pour pense à autre chose. La peur de Jimin lui faisait mal. Il détestait plus que tout que son amant n'aille pas bien. Le semi-vampire était réellement épouvanté du sort qui pourrait lui être réservé. Serait-il plus en sécurité en quittant définitivement BANGTAN ? Devrait-il aller vivre au Royaume des plaisirs parmi les surnaturels ?

Taehyung ignorait quoi faire, car tuer les viles créatures était sa mission depuis si longtemps ! Et le monde devait être protégé du surnaturel maléfique. Mais Jimin restait le plus important. Quoiqu'il se passerait par la suite, sa sécurité passerait en priorité. Et il resterait à ses côtés. Et celui ou celle qui cherchera à faire souffrir son petit ange, il leur ferait passer l'envie de vivre.

* * *

Jimin avait attendu devant le lycée, attendant son ouverture. Depuis son angoisse de la nuit, il lui répugnait d'être seul. Ne pas être avec son amour lui était encore plus douloureux qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était fou comment lui qui était naturellement doué d'aptitudes surnaturelles le rendant fort et puissant, se sentait si vulnérable une fois Taehyung éloigné ! Pour calmer sa peur, Jimin avait contacté Da-won qui avait accepté de venir plus tôt afin de lui tenir compagnie. Silencieux mais s'échangeant des regards lourds de sens, les deux surnaturels étaient heureux de leur complicité nouvelle.

– Le loup, c'est lui ! chuchota tout à coup Da-won.

La sorcière indiquait un jeune homme ordinaire, que jamais le semi-vampire n'aurait soupçonné. Se remémorant ce que Da-won et les autres lui avaient appris la veille, Jimin l'identifia. Jang Hyun-seung, dix-huit ans, sans histoire particulière. Pourtant, depuis qu'il savait que la jeune femme faisait partie d'un nid pacifique – et surtout depuis qu'elle avait refusé ses avances, il lui menait la vie dure.

Il s'agissait également du responsable de biens des actions surnaturelles du lycée. La sorcière avait prévenu, il était redoutable. Les regards de Hyun-seung et Da-won se croisèrent, hostiles. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, ils se seraient entretués. D'ailleurs, le regard qu'adressa le loup à Jimin ne fut guère meilleur. Le simple fait d'être proche de la sorcière suffisait pour ne pas être apprécié de sa part. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, le semi-vampire reprit la parole.

– Il sait pour moi, tu crois ?

– Je ne pense pas. Mais encore une fois, tu deviens trop connu avec ta chevelure rose. S'il se méfie, tu pourrais bientôt être découvert.

– Alors il faut agir vite. S'il comprend, il pensera que ton nid s'est allié à BANGTAN.

– Lui et les siens pourraient déclarer la guerre aux nôtres ! Mince, pourquoi on n'a pas pensé à une perruque !

– Ne te blâme pas, c'est de ma faute. J'aime trop ma couleur actuelle alors j'en deviens négligeant. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même.

– Tu n'es pas le seul en tort, je t'ai trouvé comme ça la première humiliation, en plus de mes aptitudes pour te démasquer complètement.

– On doit le battre dès ce soir.

– Je suis d'accord.

Les deux amis se rendirent en cours, tendus. Jimin, quant à lui, avait hâte de retrouver Taehyung.

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment que Taehyung servait les repas quand il vit enfin son amour, accompagné de Da-won. Les amants se sourirent brièvement puis Jimin fit un geste de la tête sur le côté. Le brun suivit son regard pour apercevoir un jeune étudiant qui mangeait seul à une table. Jusqu'à-là, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui, ce dernier se comportant de façon absolument normale.

Une fois que le rose fut face au brun, ce dernier demanda.

– C'est lui ? chuchota-t-il.

– Oui.

– Je resterai dans le lycée après le boulot. J'essaierai de le suivre discrètement.

Pour ne pas alerter Hyun-seung, les amants n'échangèrent pas davantage de contact et Jimin alla s'assoir en compagnie de Da-won sur une table, le plus loin possible du loup. Néanmoins, le semi-vampire le regard de son ennemi lui brûler le dos.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Da-won alla aux toilettes. Jimin l'attendait peu loin. Grâce à ses sens surnaturels, il entendit avant de le voir Hyun-seung arriver dans sa direction. Le loup avait un regard si noir que s'il avait la capacité de tuer, le rose serait mort depuis longtemps. De son attitude menaçante, il s'avança jusqu'à Jimin, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Le semi-vampire ne savait comment réagir. Hyun-seung n'allait pas s'attaquer à lui alors qu'il y avait plein de monde autour d'eux ? Le loup se fichait peut-être d'être discret, mais de-là à agir en public, c'était suicidaire.

L'ennemi se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

– Seize heures, derrière le lycée.

– Qu-quoi ?

– Toi et moi. Le vainqueur prendra Da-won.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hyun-seung s'en alla. La sorcière arriva peu après. Elle devina en voyant le loup s'éloigner et en observant l'air de Jimin qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

– Vous vous êtes parlé ?

– Il veut qu'on s'affronte pour détermina qui t'aura.

– Oh le conn…

– Mais ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais.

– Ah ?

– Il a attendu d'être proche pour me parler, il ignore que je l'aurais entendu du bout du couloir, même avec tous les bavardages des autres. Il pense que je suis un simple humain et qu'il peut me battre facilement.

– Je viens avec toi ! annonça Da-won. C'est un idiot, mais il reste puissant. Je vais prévenir mon frère et les autres. J'espère qu'ils pourront nous prêter main-forte.

– Et moi je dois alerter Taehyung, qu'il ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

Taehyung était au courant de ce qui allait se passer, Jimin l'ayant prévenu. Comme il l'avait prévu, il avait filé le loup-garou après son service. Malheureusement, à vingt minutes du combat programmé, il perdit la trace de Hyun-seung. Inquiet, il se dirigea derrière le lycée quand il fut brutalement poussé contre un mur. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, des griffes lacérèrent violemment son visage.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas désolée pour le cliff :D**


	12. Douze

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après une grosse pause, me voilà de retour, pour le pire et pour le meilleur (surtout pour le meilleur, j'espère !).**

 **Envie de savoir ce qu'il est advenue de Taehyung ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Jimin était en train de se doucher après la pratique de la danse quand il sentit que quelque chose s'était produit. Il ne pouvait dire quoi, mais il se sentait mal et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Se fiant à son sixième sens, le semi-vampire se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et enfila ses vêtements. Il ne rendit pas compte qu'il était encore trempé qu'il quittait déjà les vestiaires du lycée. Da-won devait toujours se trouver dans ceux des filles alors il lui envoya un sms pour lui expliquer qu'il partait sans l'attendre et arrivera plusieurs minutes en avance au rendez-vous.

Jimin se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Durant le chemin, il avait reconnu l'odeur de Taehyung. C'était encore fort, son amant avait dû passer très récemment. Le rose s'en inquiéta. Son amant n'avait pas été assez stupide pour se lancer sur l'ennemi seul ? Le traqueur avait beau être très fort, il restait un humain, ce qui fasse à un loup-garou restait dangereux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jimin suivit l'odeur de son homme. A sa plus grande horreur, l'effluve de Hyun-seung. C'était légèrement moins fort. Se serait-il rendu au lieu de rendez-vous juste avant Taehyung ? Si tel était le cas, alors les chances pour que le traqueur s'en sorte bien étaient basses…

Plus inquiet que jamais, alors qu'il arriva derrière le lycée, l'odeur du sang emplit les narines du semi-vampire. Le sang de Taehyung. Jimin le reconnaitrait toujours. Et pour une fois, il aurait aimé ne _pas_ le reconnaître.

– Tu es venu en avance…

La voix de Hyun-seung se fit entendre. Les poils du semi-vampire se hérissèrent tandis qu'il se retourna. Le loup se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du gymnase. Il s'était métamorphosé en loup-garou et il tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière, lui permettant d'être debout. Son sourire cruel rendait visible ses crocs et l'une de ses pattes avait ses griffes ensanglantées. Jimin comprit aussitôt d'où prévenait le liquide pourpre.

– Tu as osé le toucher !

– Une telle proie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Hyun-seung ricana puis entra dans le gymnase. Furieux, le semi-vampire le suivit. Il savait très bien que l'autre avait l'avantage du terrain et qu'il pouvait lui tendre un piège en se précipitant dans les lieux, mais le rose savait son amour dans le gymnase, alors il ne pouvait rester inactif. Surtout, il avait entendu un faible battement de cœur qui prouvait que le brun était encore en vie.

Le local n'était pas très bien éclairé, les lumières étaient éteintes mais des grandes fenêtres filtraient la luminosité du jour qui faiblissait. Grâce à ses yeux, Jimin pouvait malgré tout très bien voir tout ce qu'il se passait.

La scène le figea. Taehyung était étendu sur le sol, inanimé, le visage défiguré par quatre longues cicatrices fraîches d'où du sang s'écoulait encore un peu. Sa respiration – quoique faible – demeurait stable, ce qui le rassurait quelque peu. Accroupi à côté de lui, une griffe menaçant la fine peau du coup, Hyun-seung fixa le semi-vampire.

– Pourquoi ? cracha Jimin. Pourquoi s'être attaqué à lui ? Il n'a rien à voir avec Da-won !

– N'essaie pas de me faire croire à votre histoire. Vous m'avez sous-estimé, agents de BANGTAN !

Jimin en oublia de respirer une seconde. Comment savait-il ?

– Je me disais bien que vous étiez étranges, tous les deux. Et vous semblez avoir oublié que j'ai une ouïe surdéveloppée. Quand je m'éloignais et je vous faisais croire que j'étais loin, je me rapprochais discrètement et j'entendais toutes vos conversations. Il n'a pas été difficile de tout comprendre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je voulais Da-won, mais plus vraiment maintenant. Si elle a engagé une agence pour me tuer, mieux vaut se débarrasser d'elle. Là, tu vas te rendre gentiment ou j'égorge ton compagnon. Dépose toutes tes armes et agenouille toi par terre. Da-won ne devrait plus tarder, elle va comprendre sa défaite !

Pour Hyun-seung, Jimin n'était dangereux qu'avec ses armes. Il le croyait humain, ce qui lui laissait une chance inespérée de se servir de ses capacités quand le loup ne ferait pas assez attention. Mais il ne devrait faire aucune erreur, la vie de Taehyung en dépendait.

Lentement, tout en continuant de fixer la griffe trop proche de son amant, Jimin se débarrassa de ses deux pistolets et les fit glisser plus loin.

– Bien… Dès que Da-won sera là, on sera tous réuni…

Le semi-vampire devait agir avant l'arrivée de son amie. Taehyung était dans un trop mauvais état, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps des soins. Profitant de la satisfaction de son adversaire, il se lança sur lui. Le loup l'avait vu venir grâce à son excellente vue aussi sauta-t-il plus loin. Jimin eût tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le brun pour le protéger qu'il sentit sur son dos les griffes du loup. Il hurla de douleur et instinctivement, sortit ses crocs. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Hyun-seung pour comprendre ce qu'il en était.

– Un vampire ? Dans BANGTAN ? Comment peux-tu être un vampire alors que ton cœur bat ?

Jimin n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction en répondant à ses questions. Son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. Le rose n'osa toutefois pas bouger. S'il s'écartait et que l'ennemi tuait Taehyung…

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre et une Da-won essoufflée pénétra dans le gymnase.

– Jimin, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas… Bordel !

Voyant la situation, la sorcière réagit au quart de tour. D'où il se trouvait, Jimin comprit qu'elle menait une attaque mentale. Hyun-seung grimaça mais contre toute attente, se libéra de l'emprise.

– C'est inutile Da-won ! On s'est tellement attaqués l'un l'autre ces derniers mois que je connais tous tes tours !

Confiant, il se retourna et griffa une nouvelle fois le semi-vampire qui retenait ses larmes. Malgré ses pouvoirs de guérison, si l'autre continuait, il pourrait s'affaiblir et perdre connaissance. Mais que faire ? Jimin refusait de s'éloigner et d'exposer Taehyung. Ne voulant toutefois pas se laisser faire, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du loup qui hurla. Fou de rage, celui-ci se recula avant de se jeter sur le rose.

Cependant, il ne put aller au bout de son action. Da-won avait de nouveau attaqué, utilisant une bonne partie de sa puissance. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire du mal ou l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais l'attaque l'avait considérablement ralenti. Jimin l'avait vu aussi se décida-t-il à attaquer à son tour, se relevant à moitié – la protection de Taehyung demeurait prioritaire – pour l'égorger. Le cou était malheureusement trop éloigné pour que les griffes ouvrent profondément la peau. Toutefois, le loup grogna et se recula tout en se tenant le cou qui déjà guérissait. L'action ne prit que quelques secondes mais Jimin en profita pour s'emparer de son amant et de l'éloigner avec lui. Da-won accourut à leurs côtés et put constater de ses propres yeux les dégâts.

– On ne peut rien faire pour lui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– On va trouver un moyen. Protège-le.

Aussitôt, malgré la douleur et la perte de sang, Jimin se précipita sur Hyun-seung. Il le jeta à terre et lui griffa le visage.

– Pour Taehyung ! souffla-t-il.

Son adversaire se releva et contre-attaqua. Ils étaient de force égale, ayant tous les deux des griffes et des crocs, pouvant guérir rapidement de leurs blessures, pouvant se servir de leurs sens surdéveloppés. Jimin était plus rapide, le loup était plus résistant. Cependant, Hyun-seung possédait un léger avantage, puisque le semi-vampire était le plus blessé des deux. Surtout, Jimin cherchait à sauver son amant et son amie aussi cherchait-il à faire attention, tandis que le loup n'avait rien à perdre.

Petit à petit, le rose perdait du terrain. Da-won vit avec horreur qu'il faiblissait. Elle n'osa user de ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait toucher sans le vouloir son ami tant les deux se déplaçaient vite. Taehyung tressaillit à ses côtés. Alarmée, elle se pencha vers lui, mais le jeune homme demeurait inconscient.

Jimin évita une patte puis se figea, alerte. Des bruits de pas et des respirations. Ces nouveaux bruits se déplaçaient rapidement et jusqu'à eux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que quatre loups métamorphosés ne pénétrassent dans le gymnase.

– Pas capable de les finir seul sans être blessé ? demanda l'un d'eux. Tu fais vraiment honte à la meute !

– A notre race en général, en rajouta un autre. Je suis d'avis qu'on tue vite les autres afin qu'on ne soit pas vu comme des faibles. C'est ton jour de chance Hyun-seung !

Ils commencèrent à s'approcher du groupe. Jimin siffla. Il avait du mal avec un loup, il ne pouvait combattre autant. Da-won attaqua les nouveaux venus qui surpris, furent déstabilisés. Néanmoins, la sorcière se doutait que ce ne serait pas suffisant longtemps. Elle n'était pas la plus puissante et sans son frère, elle n'avait pas son plein pouvoir. Ils devaient être deux pour que leurs pouvoirs deviennent impressionnants. Et c'était à croire que ses dons étaient moins forts face aux loups, contrairement aux autres races. La jeune fille hurla de dépit. Ils avaient été trop naïfs, trop prétentieux de croire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils pourraient y arriver seuls.

– Qui fait crier ma petite sœur ?

Da-won se retourna pour voir Hoseok dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Personne ne fait pleurer ma petite sœur !

Le sorcier n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Yoongi et Namjoon entrèrent dans les lieux et s'élancèrent sur les loups. Seokjin arriva peu après et apercevant Taehyung, se précipita à ses côtés pour le soigner.

Jimin reprit espoir et reprit son combat contre Hyun-seung. Avec Hoseok à ses côtés, Da-won attaqua avec plus de puissance et d'assurance.

Le combat fut rude mais les loups tombèrent peu à peu. Il n'en resta à la fin plus qu'un, en assez bon état, alors même que les autres étaient fatigués et blessés. Le loup grogna, observant chacun de ses adversaires. Jugeant que Jimin était le plus faible tout en étant le plus proche de lui, il pourrait le tuer sans problème. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se jeta sur lui.

Une détonation se fit entendre et le coup s'écroula mort, une balle ayant percé son cœur. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Taehyung au visage furieux, le pistolet fumant caché dans sa chaussure que Hyun-seung n'avait pas détecté entre les mains.

– Personne ne touche à Jimin, jamais !

Le susnommé faillit en pleurer de joie. A la place, il s'écroula de faiblesse.

* * *

Quand Jimin se réveilla, il reconnut la chambre qu'il avait occupé quand Seokjin l'avait logé au Royaume des plaisirs. Le semi-vampire ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car il fit face à Jungkook qui le dévisageait comme s'il avait l'intention de l'étrangler. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

– Kookie ?

– Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne t'étrangle pas ?

Gagné.

– Je suis ton cousin préféré ?

– Et le plus taré ! Si je n'avais pas vérifié ta position grâce au traceur et alerté le nid quand je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu serais sûrement réduit en un tas de chair à pâté !

C'était donc pour cela que leurs amis étaient arrivés aussi vite. Avec la vitesse surhumaine des vampires, ils avaient pu voyager rapidement. Il devait sa vie et celle de Taehyung et Da-won à son cousin.

– Merci !

– Tais-toi, la prochaine fois, je te laisse crever.

Jimin se doutait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Souriant, il caressa les cheveux du plus jeune. Malgré quelques protestations, Jungkook ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

– Que s'est-il passé après qu'on ait gagné ?

– Tu étais très faible, tes blessures ne se soignaient pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude, alors pendant que Seokjin soignait tout le monde, Yoongi s'est occupé de toi.

– Occupé de moi ?

– Il est un vieux vampire. Apparemment, son sang est capable d'avoir des vertus thérapeutiques. Il s'est ouvert le poignet et t'a fait boire de son sang. C'est pourquoi tu vas très bien maintenant malgré toutes les blessures que tu avais. Yoongi a précisé qu'il ne pouvait le faire souvent car il faut une bonne quantité de sang et que ça l'affaiblirait à la longue mais que pour t'éviter la mort, il n'a pas hésité.

– Et Taehyung ?

– Il va bien. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang alors il est encore un peu faible, mais ça va. Il va lui falloir du repos et ça ira mieux. Il est juste un peu furieux que tu ais consommé le sang d'un autre, même s'il comprend l'urgence.

Jimin ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était du Taehyung tout craché. Jungkook leva les yeux au ciel face aux comportements du couple qu'il jugeait puéril et continua de parler.

– Sinon Namjoon s'est occupé des corps des loups. Personne ne se posera de questions avant que leurs proches ne remarquent leur disparition, personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à vous.

– Tant mieux. Le combat s'est passé il y a un moment ?

– Trois heures. Il fait nuit, du coup les vampires sont toujours levés. D'ailleurs heureusement que ce sont de vieux vampires, ils ont pu être réveillés alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Sinon, ça aurait vraiment été un carnage.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels alliés. Satisfait des bonnes nouvelles, Jimin se leva, effectivement en excellente forme. Jungkook l'accompagna et ensemble, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Seokjin où ils s'étaient tous rencontrés la première fois. Tout le monde les attendait, contents de voir Jimin bien remis. Le semi-vampire se dirigea après les avoir tous remercié vers Taehyung qu'il serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

– Je suis si heureux de te voir sain et sauf ! s'enthousiasma Jimin.

– Moi aussi crois-moi.

– Ne pars plus jamais seul de ton côté ! J'ai eu si peur !

– Désolé, j'ai été impulsif. Promis je ne recommencerai plus. Nos câlins me manqueraient trop.

Jimin sourit contre lui. Il réussit à se détacher de lui après un autre baiser puis se rapprocha de Yoongi.

– Jungkook m'a tout dit. Merci.

– Evite de te retrouver dans une telle situation la prochaine fois.

– Promis.

Namjoon vint vers eux.

– Je sais que vous êtes des agents de BANGTAN mais nous nous sommes entraidés. Pouvons-nous nous considérer comme amis ?

Jimin sourit.

– Bien sûr ! Avec Taehyung, jamais on ne parlera de vous et on n'hésitera pas à vous aider en cas de problème.

– Et vous n'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin, notre nid vous est ouvert. Ce n'est pas une offre qui est offerte à tout le monde, crois-moi.

– Merci !

Da-won s'attrista de leur départ.

– On ne se verra plus à l'école ?

– C'était notre couverture, expliqua Taehyung. On n'a plus besoin d'elle, on n'a plus qu'à attendre la prochaine mission. Mais on reste en contact, hein ?

– Oui !

La soirée s'écoula doucement puis Jungkook décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

– Déjà ? s'attrista Hoseok. Tu as encore le couvre-feu de tes parents, le bébé ?

– Très drôle ! Non, faut que les deux tourtereaux fassent leur rapport et si dès demain il y a une nouvelle mission, faut qu'ils soient prêts. J'en ai assez de faire la nounou !

– Pauvre choupinou !

– Si tu tentes de me faire imiter un bébé, je t'émascule !

– Oui bon on rentre ! intervint Jimin qui avait peur pour la virilité du sorcier.

Tous se saluèrent et le trio rentra dans les locaux de BANGTAN. Taehyung manquait encore un peu d'énergie aussi Jimin le tenait serré contre lui, ce qui ne déplut à aucun des deux. Heureux du dénouement de l'affaire, ils désiraient tous une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ils ignoraient qu'à BANGTAN les attendaient la trahison et la douleur.


	13. Treize

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Moi qui pensais écrire encore deux chapitres, voilà finalement le dernier chapitre. Il s'agit de la première fanfiction vmin alors je suis émue.**

 **Je ne l'ai pas relu (manque de temps) alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes:/**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Fatigués mais heureux, les amants rentrèrent dans la base. Celle-ci était silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui était normal vu l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient.

– On fera notre rapport à Jungkook demain ? Proposa Taehyung. Là je suis trop fatigué.

– Pareil...

Jimin semblait davantage préoccupé par autre chose, regardant partout autour de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas tranquille.

Taehyung fronça les sourcils, soudainement méfiant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et devant eux arriva leur chef, Bang Si-hyuk.

– Boss ! l'interpella Taehyung. Tout se passe bien ?

– On a une panne de courant. J'essaye de comprendre qu'elle en est l'origine.

– Une simple panne ou un gros problème ?

Si-hyuk hocha de la tête, regardant du côté des fusibles. Il vérifiait mais ne semblait pas tranquille.

– Chef ?

Tout à coup, Jimin sentit du mouvement dans l'obscurité. Alerte grâce à ses sens amplifiés, il distingua plusieurs silhouettes. Le positionnement de leur corps démontra leurs desseins.

– Attention !

Le semi-vampire se jeta sur Taehyung et le plaqua au sol. Un coup de feu avait été tiré juste là où il s'était trouvé avant. Effrayé, Jimin ne savait que faire quand il reçut un violent coup à la tête, le faisant crier de douleur. Au même moment, la lumière revint grâce à un traqueur qui avait simplement appuyé sur un interrupteur. Taehyung, tout en se réhabituant à la lumière, vit avec horreur Jimin qui, au-dessus de lui, avait du sang qui s'écoulait sur son crâne. Et derrière lui, se trouvait Si-hyuk, un pistolet ensanglanté à la main.

– Chef, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla Taehyung.

– Je neutralise la vermine.

Jimin commençait à bouger quand Si-hyuk lui donna un coup de pied, le projetant plus loin. Puis il tira sur une cuisse du semi-vampire avant de l'assommer avec son arme. L'homme avait été rapide, profitant de l'effet de surprise et de sa rapidité. Jimin inconscient, il se retourna vers l'autre.

– Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton comme le regard accusaient le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Et à quoi bon mentir ? Jamais il n'abandonnerait Jimin.

– Oui.

– Traître !

Les autres traqueurs le visèrent de leurs armes.

– Non ! Il est en partie vampire, mais il reste humain et de notre côté !

– Aucun surnaturel n'est du côté des êtres humains.

Taehyung voulut répondre mais un coup à l'arrière de sa tête le plongea dans le noir.

* * *

Quand Taehyung reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une douleur lancinante au crâne. Puis qu'il était assis, ses membres serrés par quelque chose de non identifié.

Surpris, il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, découvrant son environnement. Le traqueur se trouvait dans une pièce vide, excepté lui-même sur une chaise, des cordes entravant ses bras et ses jambes. Que faisait il ici ? Où se trouvait Jimin ?

Soudainement, l'attaque de BANGTAN envers Jimin et lui se matérialisèrent dans son esprit. Ils avaient été découverts. Les autres savaient pour Jimin. Mais comment ? Depuis quand ? Avaient-ils tout prévu depuis longtemps ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser plus longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit sur Si-hyuk et deux autres traqueurs. Ainsi que Jungkook.

Le voir ainsi, libre et le regard méprisant envers lui, donna envie à Taehyung de le tuer de ses propres mains. Comment avait-il pu trahir Jimin après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ?

– Qu'avez-vous fait de Jimin ? fut la première question de Taehyung.

– Pourquoi t'occuper ainsi de cette pourriture ? répliqua Si-hyuk.

– Vous le connaissez depuis des années, depuis plus longtemps que moi ! Comment pouvez-vous le soupçonner de mauvaises attentions ?

– L'ennemi peut toujours attendre longtemps d'attaquer, nous ne nous ferons pas avoir !

Taehyung voulut répliquer mais il comprit que cela ne servait à rien, ils étaient trop encrés dans leurs croyances. Avaient-ils déjà tué Jimin ? Ou le gardaient-ils comme l'amie de Yoongi pour le torturer ? Taehyung ignorait laquelle des hypothèses il préférait.

– Taehyung, tu es humain, tu sais à quel point le surnaturel peut être dévastateur. Alors pourquoi t'acharner à te soucier de lui ? Il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

Le semi-vampire était donc encore en vie. Il restait un fol espoir de le sauver de cet enfer. Mais comment ?

– Abandonne ce monstre et nous te laisserons sauf. Tu pourras de nouveau traquer le surnaturel.

– Les seuls monstres que je connais sont devant moi en ce moment-même.

Taehyung fixa Jungkook en même temps qu'il parla. Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas. Si-hyuk soupira.

– Tu es donc perdu. Tant pis. Tu recevras ta sanction pour trahison et intelligence avec l'ennemi.

Taehyung cracha par terre et les regarda d'un air de défi. Peu lui importait de mourir. Seule la sécurité de Jimin avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Le groupe quitta la pièce.

* * *

Jimin ignorait depuis combien de temps il était cloîtré dans cette cage, mais il se doutait que cela devait être long. Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Dans cet endroit sans fenêtres et heures, il n'y avait aucun moyen de connaitre le temps qui passe.

Le semi-vampire ne pouvait s'enfuir. Les barreaux de la cage étaient composé de ce métal anti-vampires lui brulait la peau s'il les touchait. Et puis, il y avait toujours au moins une personne à le surveiller en permanence. Et armée.

Partir était donc inenvisageable, surtout sans savoir où se trouvait Taehyung. Quoique, peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit loin de lui. Son amant serait en sécurité sans lui à ses côtés, BANGTAN ne pouvait lui faire du mal, il était humain.

Le bruit en provenance de son ventre le fit taire. Jimin avait faim. Depuis qu'il avait été enfermé, il n'avait pas été nourri, ni en nourritures ni en sang. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la faim s'intensifiait et moins Jimin pouvait garder facilement le contrôle de lui-même. Si sa situation demeurait inchangée, bientôt, sa partie vampirique sauvage le dominerait complètement. Cette possibilité l'effrayait.

Non seulement il ne se nourrissait pas, mais l'hygiène était complètement délaissée également. Jimin portait les mêmes vêtements depuis qu'il avait été assommé, n'avait pas se laver. Quant à ses besoins, il les effectuait là où il pouvait dans sa cage, sous le regard dur de ses geôliers.

Personne ne répondait à ses questions, mais leurs yeux accusateurs le jugeaient. Parfois, Jimin redoutait qu'ils ne lui tirent dessus alors qu'il dormait. D'autres fois, il le souhaitait ardemment.

Si-hyuk vint lui rendre visite après ce qui lui avait paru être un temps interminable. La personne qui le suivait de près lui donna la nausée.

– Jungkook ?

Il avait cru son cousin loin d'ici, en sécurité. Que faisait-il ici, le sourire narquois ? Sa réaction devait être que son ancien chef avait souhaité voir, car il ricana.

– Oui, Jungkook se trouve là. Il sait très bien quelle est sa place. Alors vermine, tu es encore vivace après tout ce temps ? J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'à quand tu vas pouvoir tenir…

Jimin ne put répondre. Trop anéanti par la position de Jungkook, il ravala ses larmes. Il ne ferait pas le plaisir de le leur montrer. Il se retourna, refusant de les voir plus longtemps. La bile au ventre, il espéra que Taehyung était réellement en sécurité.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi, monstre.

Le prisonnier ne put retenir plus longtemps de vomir la bile.

* * *

Des années auraient pu s'écouler que Taehyung n'aurait pas été étonné tant il trouva le temps long. Le jeune avait été détaché mais restait cloitré dans sa pièce. On lui apportait parfois à manger, on lui avait même permis une fois de se laver, mais son quotidien demeurait difficile et son inquiétude augmentait toujours plus.

Un jour, sans prévenir, plusieurs traqueurs l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce, sans lui dire où. Taehyung pensa que la fameuse sanction allait avoir lieu. Il n'aura pas revu Jimin ni n'aura su ce qu'il était devenu. Avec un peu de chance, il avait déjà pu échapper à cet enfer et l'attendait déjà dans une autre vie, si cela était possible.

Quand Taehyung fut amené devant la cage, son cœur loupa un battement, si ce n'était deux. Avant toute chose, ce fut la puanteur qui le marqua. Un horrible mélange de renfermé, de crasse, de pisse et de merde, rendant le tout insupportable. Puis le traqueur vit la silhouette tant recherchée.

Jimin était méconnaissable. La peau noircie par le manque d'hygiène, ce qui lui restait de vêtements était en lambeaux, ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un tas de nœuds… Il avait maigri, et des plaies comme des bleus prouvaient qu'il avait été maltraité. Taehyung devina que son amant avait également été affamé : sa forme vampirique n'était que trop visible. Devant lui ne se trouvait pas le gentil et adorable semi-vampire qu'il connaissait, à la place se tenait une bête sauvage et dangereuse.

– Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

– Pourquoi es-tu si énervé Taehyung ? répliqua Si-hyuk. Tu sais pourtant très bien ce que l'on réserve aux créatures surnaturelles !

– On les tue, on ne les torture pas ! Et Jimin n'est pas le monstre que vous décrivez ! Il est aussi humain ! Et un agent de BANGTAN ! Vous le connaissez depuis des années et voilà comment vous le traitez ?

– On a connu un humain, pas un monstre menteur et manipulateur. On voulait que tu le voies une dernière fois, sous son vrai visage.

– Une dernière fois ? Mais…

– Dans les annales de l'organisation, il sera écrit que le monstre aura attaqué et tué son co-équipier et ami sous le coup de ses pulsions et que par vengeance, il aura été exécuté. Sois heureux, tu auras droit à de belles funérailles, en hommage à ta mort, toi qui auras ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il est vraiment et qui a tenté de le tuer pour survivre !

Le brun regarda son patron et ses collègues, les yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça et ne pas en être gêné ? Comment pouvaient-ils aussi facilement manipuler la vérité et ne pas en avoir peur ?

– Vous n'êtes que des monstres !

– Cris des sornettes autant que tu veux, ça ne sert à rien. Tu devrais être content, on te permet de rejoindre ton abomination ! N'est-ce pas, le suceur ?

Jimin répondit par un grognement menaçant.

Ni une, ni deux, les traqueurs ouvrirent la cage. Le semi-vampire s'approcha mais le fouet le fit s'arrêter et reculer en gémissant. Cette vision rendit davantage Taehyung furieux. Etait-ce de cette manière qu'il avait été traité ces derniers temps ? Comme un animal dangereux ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, l'un de ses anciens collègues lui coupa la peau d'un doigt et il fut projeté à l'intérieur de la cage qui fut aussitôt refermée. A l'odeur du sang, le rose hurla et se précipita contre son amour, le plaquant fermement au sol. Tout autour de la cage, les traqueurs hurlèrent, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Taehyung était persuadé que Jimin allait attraper sa main et le mordre violemment. Sûrement même allait-il boire tout son sang et le tuerait pendant l'acte. Et son amant revenu à lui-même ne se pardonnerait jamais son geste avant qu'il ne soit abattu. Pourtant, Jimin, toujours au-dessus de lui, semblait hésitant. Son corps tremblait sous la faim, mais il scruta de ses prunelles rouges son vis-à-vis, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer qui il était. Profitant de cette chance inespérée, Taehyung prit la parole.

– Chéri, c'est moi ! Tu me reconnais ? C'est Taehyung ! Ton Tae, ton amour !

Les crocs se rapprochèrent de la main ensanglantée avant de s'arrêter. Les narines sentirent le corps près de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une traqueuse. Pourquoi ne boit-il pas ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit un autre. Il devrait l'avoir mordu ! Il est mort de faim et en plus il est sauvage ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Taehyung ne les écoutait pas. Seul Jimin comptait. Ainsi que l'espoir qui naissait en lui devant l'étrange attitude de son homme.

– Mon ange, tu sais que je t'aime et que j'ai confiance en toi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Mais je vais prendre soin de toi, quand bien même il nous reste une minute à vivre. Bois mon sang, redeviens lucide avant la fin.

Il tendit sa main. Toutefois, Jimin s'éloigna vivement, comme s'il lui proposait quelque de mauvais. Puis il se précipita contre les barreaux, s'y attachant solidement. Très vite, des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre.

– Non !

Le brun comprit que son amant conservait un peu de lucidité en lui, assez pour désirer le protéger, quitte à se brûler plutôt que de prendre le risque de lui faire du mal.

– Mon amour, arrête ! Ne te fais pas mal, je t'en prie !

Mais le semi-vampire resta sourd à ses demandes. Taehyung était désespéré. Jimin souffrait peut-être moins qu'un vampire pur-sang, mais sa peau finirait par brûler s'il ne bougeait pas. Ce fut alors qu'un bruit sourd l'attira attention du chasseur.

L'un des agents tomba par terre, complètement inanimé. Alors que ses collègues s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qu'il en était, ils tombèrent à leur tour, inconscients. En une minute, ils furent tous à terre. Seuls restaient les amants.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

Taehyung eut rapidement la réponse à sa question. Jungkook pénétra dans la salle, observant attentivement son environnement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Pile poil à l'heure, comme je m'y attendais.

– C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Taehyung demeurait incrédule et surtout méfiant. Il ne pouvait croire que le plus jeune les aidait alors qu'il les avait si durement trahi.

– Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas sérieusement que j'allais abandonner Jimin ?

– Tu aurais pu le faire !

– Ne sois pas si stupide !

Jungkook visa d'un pistolet la serrure de la cage et tira, faisant sauter la serrure et ouvrir la porte sous le choc. Aussitôt, le semi-vampire se précipita hors de la cage et fonça sur une première personne – qui se trouva être Si-hyuk – plantant avidement ses crocs dans la chair avant d'avaler goulument. Taehyung, de son côté, s'empara d'un pistolet présent dans la main d'une agente et visa Jungkook.

– Comment est-ce que je peux encore te faire confiance ?

– Je viens de vous sauver en prenant de très gros risques, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Jimin lâcha le corps vidé de son sang et s'empara d'un autre, lui faisant subir le même sort.

– Tu te faisais un plaisir de me voir séquestrer !

– Oh, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais vraiment apprécié. Mais si tu meurs, Jimin ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux, alors j'ai dû penser à comment te sortir de là aussi.

– Tu ne pouvais tout prévoir !

– J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, tu crois vraiment que Jimin est le seul à qui j'ai mis secrètement un traceur ? Que je ne surveille pas par caméras les autres par soucis de sécurité ? J'ai réussi à savoir quelques minutes à l'avance ce qui se tramait, pas assez pour vous prévenir, mais suffisant pour que j'entre en action.

Taehyung ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

– Explique-toi.

– Je suis allé voir le directeur et lui a dit que je trouvais vos rapports douteux, lii expliquant pourquoi. Apparemment, ça l'a convaincu. Mais il ne me faisait pas entièrement confiance vu que sa cible restait mon cousin. Bref, il m'a testé, et la réaction de Jimin a suffi à le convaincre. J'ai pu agir discrètement, savoir ce qui allait être fait, quand vous seriez réunis ensemble et quand tout le monde le sera autour de vous. J'ai pu les droguer avec la boisson que je leur ai servie. Maintenant, tu sais tout.

– Tu as abusé de la chance dans ce plan. Jimin aurait pu me tuer.

– Comme s'il aurait pu !

– Il était sauvage, ça aurait pu déraper !

– Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Jungkook se moqua du regard de son interlocuteur.

– Son côté sauvage, tu le connais très bien ! Tu as toujours su le maîtriser, et il le sait. Le Jimin sauvage a appris à t'apprécier et a compris malgré son traitement qu'il ne pouvait pas te faire de mal. Avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je me base sur les confidences de Jimin et mes suppositions. Et j'ai eu raison.

A leurs côtés, le semi-vampire finissait de se restaurer. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs, ses blessures se refermaient, la vie semblait revenir en lui. Taehyung en soupira de soulagement. Puis il regarda les autres corps.

– Si je comprends bien, ils sont tous inconscients ?

– Pour une heure environ. J'ai mis une dose suffisante pour les endormir tout ce temps. C'est un somnifère que je testais depuis quelques temps pour qu'il soit indétectable. Jimin risque d'en être affecté, vu tout le sang qu'il boit.

Le traqueur ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque. Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres.

– Passe-moi ton arme. Je vais me faire une joie de tous les tuer.

– Ça ferait de toi un criminel. Et si BANGTAN tombe, qui traquera le surnaturel ?

– Je me fiche de devenir un criminel si ça sauve nos vies ! Et ils le méritent ! Quant à la traque du surnaturel, qui a dit que j'arrêterai ?

Jungkook hésitait, mais se rappelant la façon dont ils avaient traités Jimin, il décida que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Taehyung tua impitoyablement tout le monde. Quand il eut terminé, Jimin, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, le rejoignit. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, soulagés et heureux de pouvoir le faire après avoir traversé le pire.

– Mon ange ! Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas pu te protéger !

– Oh mon cœur, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout…

Taehyung lui raconta les derniers évènements et les révélations de Jungkook. Ebranlé, Jimin se jeta dans ses bras, savoir son cousin de leur côté depuis le début le réconforta grandement.

– Comment ont-ils su pour moi ? demanda le semi-vampire.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ta mère qui a parlé, répondit Jungkook.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis désolé, mais dans ses délires, elle a révélé que tu étais un semi-vampire. … l'a cru et à informé les autres. Et Jimin… Pardonne-moi, je n'ai su qu'après que … s'est débarrassé d'elle après les révélations.

Les yeux de Jimin s'humidifièrent. Malgré tout, il aimait sa mère et la savoir décédée l'attristait. Taehyung lui serra la main en signe de réconfort. Le silence régna dans les lieux jusqu'à ce que Jungkook le brisa.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? On n'a nulle part où aller.

Tout à coup, le visage de Jimin s'illumina.

– Je sais où aller. Suivez-moi.

Le trio se dirigea vers le _Royaume du Plaisir_ où il fut accueilli sans problème. Les trois nouveaux venus devinrent membres du nid et y restèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

* * *

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, je vous adore *coeurs***

 **Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écris un OS "Coupables" vmin et j'écris actuellement une facfic crossover HP/K-pop nommée "Hally Hogwarts".**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur facebook à La Mandragore de Nantes et twitter à MissMandragore ^^**


End file.
